Et à jamais
by Ewis
Summary: SPOILERS T3. Et si Thomas n'avait pas tué Newt et avait obligé ce dernier à le suivre malgré la Braise qui dévorait son cerveau jour après jour ? Que se serait-il passé ?
1. Chapter 1

**.**

Hola !

**/!\ SPOILERS T3. **J'ai pris une grande décision aujourd'hui. J'ai décidé de renier la mort de Newt (ce que je fais depuis que je l'ai su en fait). Et vu qu'avec des "si" on peut refaire le monde... ME VOILA ! AVEC NEWT VIVANT ! Eheheh.

**Petit changement notable :** Newt n'est pas encore dans un stade avancé de la Braise contrairement au livre.

Donc c'est une fiction **Newtmas **qui se passe pendant et surtout après le T3. En espérant qu'elle vous plaise :) Pour l'instant **T** mais peut-être **M** à l'avenir (_if you know what I mean_ _;)_).

Pour ce qui est des parutions de chapitres, je suis très irrégulière. Mais vu que je suis à la fac (et c'est un peu des vacances toute l'année), je pense poster une fois par semaine OU toutes les deux semaines.

Voilà, voilà. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et j'espère que cette fiction vous plaira autant que j'ai été motivée à l'écrire !

**.**

**Lilou : **C'est exactement pour ça que j'ai écris en gros "**SPOILERS T3**" au début du résumé. Donc quand tu vois ça, t'es censée arrêter de lire et passer à autre chose si tu ne veux pas être spoilée (après je dis ça, je dis rien). Je veux bien essayer de faire un autre résumé moins explicite mais bon, un résumé c'est censé donner envie de lire hein. Et vu que la "non-mort" (mot magnifique) de Newt est le thème central de la fiction... Enfin bref, j'ai prévenu qu'il y avait un spoiler alors après ce n'est pas mon problème si tu as lu la suite du résumé.

**.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer : <strong>Tout est à James Dashner_

* * *

><p><strong>Starset - My Demons<strong>

* * *

><p>Son cœur rata un battement. Thomas avait reconnu les cheveux blonds de son meilleur parmi la foule de fondus qui encerclaient le van. Il ordonna à Lawrence de s'arrêter malgré les protestations de celui-ci et sortit hors du véhicule, le corps tremblant. Il avait retrouvé Newt.<p>

Celui-ci fronça les sourcils en le voyant s'approcher de lui et se recula comme s'il n'avait aucune envie de le voir. Et Thomas comprenait pourquoi. Les mots de Newt sur la lettre qu'il lui avait donné quelques jours plus tôt lui revinrent en pleine face. Mais il décida de les ignorer et continua son chemin jusqu'à lui.

Newt lui dit de dégager. Il lui dit aussi qu'il le haïssait. Que tout était de sa faute. Thomas se sentait se briser un peu plus à chaque mot que son meilleur ami prononçait. Il pensait que c'était la Braise qui lui faisait dire tout cela ; ou alors était-ce seulement pour l'inciter à le tuer afin de respecter sa promesse. Thomas n'en savait rien mais il prenait chaque parole avec un calme déconcertant. Parce qu'il ne pouvait pas le croire. Ils étaient amis.

« TUE-MOI ! »

Thomas refusa d'un hochement de tête. Newt se jeta alors sur lui et les deux garçons s'écroulèrent sur le sol, Thomas grimaçant en sentant une douleur se diffuser dans tout son dos. Il tenait fermement son pistolet dans sa main et Newt prit son poignet tout en enfonçant ses ongles sales dans sa peau, l'obligeant ainsi à soulever son bras.

Et voilà que maintenant Thomas se retrouvait avec son flingue collé contre le front de Newt en se répétant qu'il ne pouvait décemment pas faire cela. L'autre garçon remuait au-dessus de lui et le suppliait, les yeux remplis de larmes.

« S'il te plaît, Tommy, s'il te plaît... »

Ses doigts se resserrèrent autour de l'arme. Il n'avait qu'un simple geste à faire pour mettre fin aux souffrances de son meilleur ami. Et il pensa à tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensembles, dans le Labyrinthe mais aussi sur la Terre Brûlée. Ils s'était battus côte à côte, ne s'étaient jamais lâchés et voilà que maintenant Newt osait lui demander de le tuer... Alors que sans lui, Thomas n'en serait certainement pas là aujourd'hui. Il avait besoin de Newt avec lui. Il n'était pas seulement un ami ; il était aussi la Colle, celui qui les liait les uns aux autres. Alors qu'allait devenir tout le groupe des blocards sans lui ?

« Je ne peux pas, murmura Thomas la voix tremblante. Je ne peux pas, je ne peux pas... »

Il était au bord des larmes et ses pensées se mélangeaient. Plus rien de cohérent n'arrivait à passer dans sa tête. Il repensait au mot que lui avait laissé Newt, lui demandant de le tuer s'il avait vraiment été son ami et Thomas regretta presque d'être celui à qui l'ancien coureur l'avait adressé. Mais Minho, malgré son air de gros dur, n'aurait jamais pu le laisser tomber de cette façon-là aussi.

« Je suis foutu, Tommy, dit Newt avec un sourire désolé. »

Thomas secoua la tête, refusant d'entendre ces mots qui le déchirait. Newt ne pouvait pas devenir comme tous ces fondus. Newt était différent, n'est-ce pas ? Une petite voix lui murmura que non, que son meilleur ami était comme tous les autres qui avaient choppé cette saloperie de Braise mais Thomas la fit taire presque aussitôt.

« Empêche-moi de devenir comme _eux_, de devenir fou... »

Thomas observa le blond dont les joues étaient à présent mouillées. Il ne semblait pas fou. Il semblait même plutôt en forme malgré ses vêtements crasseux et la volonté qu'il montrait pour en finir au plus vite avec sa vie. Mais Thomas savait que c'était seulement car Newt n'était pas à un stade avancé de la Braise, que le jour où celle-ci le détériorerait physiquement allait arriver et qu'il ne pourrait rien faire pour empêcher cela. Parce qu'aucun foutu remède n'avait encore été trouvé et ne serait de toute manière jamais trouvé à temps pour sauver son ami. Alors oui, le mieux était de le tuer tout de suite au lieu de le laisser vivre dans ce monde effrayant où tous les fondus finiront par s'entretuer.

« Je suis désolé Newt, souffla Thomas en plongeant ses yeux dans les siens.

- C'est bon, Tommy, c'est bon... Merci d'avoir été mon ami. »

Et sans une once d'hésitation, Thomas abattit son arme sur le crâne de Newt qui s'écroula à ses côtés, inconscient. Le plus jeune se releva et regarda le corps de son ami, sous le choc. Il entendit Lawrence lui hurler de se dépêcher et Thomas ne perdit pas plus de temps. Il prit Newt dans ses bras et le traîna jusqu'au van avant que celui-ci ne redémarre en vitesse afin d'échapper à la horde de fondus qui se massait autour d'eux.

« Tu viens de ramener un fondu dans mon van ou je rêve ? Marmonna Lawrence en se disant que le garçon était vraiment insupportable.

- Il n'est pas dangereux. C'est mon ami, répliqua Thomas avec agressivité.

- Tous les fondus sont dangereux, gamin. Et qu'est-ce que tu vas en faire une fois que tu seras au WICKED ? Parce que c'est hors de question qu'il reste ici.

- Je sais ce que je fais. »

C'était faux. Thomas n'avait aucune foutue idée de ce qu'il était en train de faire avec Newt. Il l'avait pris avec lui, certes, mais il fallait lui trouver une bonne cachette avant de s'introduire dans les bâtiments du WICKED pour revenir le chercher une fois que tout ceci sera terminé.

Il se mit alors à fouiller dans le van et trouva une corde déjà abîmée. Cela pouvait faire l'affaire... De toute façon, il n'avait rien d'autre sous la main. Thomas attacha les poignets de Newt entre eux, espérant silencieusement que celui-ci ne se réveille pas avant son retour. Newt allait lui en vouloir ; Thomas en était certain mais il avait d'autres choses à se préoccuper pour l'instant.

Une fois le van arrivé non loin des bâtiments, Thomas dit à Lawrence de s'arrêter et passa ses bras autour de Newt avant de le traîner sur plusieurs mètres. Il perdait du temps. Et cela pouvait lui être fatal à tout moment. Mais il continua jusqu'à trouver un coin d'ombre non loin du WICKED. Newt lui avait dit d'arrêter de se prendre pour un héros et Thomas faisait comme d'habitude tout le contraire de ce qu'on lui disait. Il avait peu de chance de réussir à sauver les autres Imunes et Newt mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de laisser un espoir naître en lui.

« Je reviendrais, Newt, lui promit Thomas en l'installant contre le mur. »

Et cette fois-ci, Thomas espérait de tout son cœur pouvoir tenir sa promesse.

**.**

Thomas courait dans les couloirs du WICKED, les plans que lui avait donné la chancelière Ava Paige afin de s'échapper et de lui montrer où se trouvait les autres Imunes dans la poche arrière de son pantalon. Il avait du mal à se rendre compte qu'il venait d'échapper à une mort imminente. Et tout cela grâce à un membre du WICKED. Quelle foutue ironie quand il y pensait.

Lorsque son chemin croisa celui de Gally et de Vince, le chef du Bras Droit, il fût presque heureux de les revoir. Cela voulait dire que l'infiltration était en cours et que le WICKED serait bientôt supprimé pour de bon. Il leur expliqua ce qu'il avait trouvé à son réveil dans la salle d'opération et qu'il avait un moyen de s'échapper.

« C'est trop tard pour sauver tes copains les Imunes, rétorqua Vince avec un sourire que Thomas pouvait qualifier de dément (la Braise commençait les dégâts, ne pût-il s'empêcher de penser). Tout va exploser dans peu de temps. »

Thomas serra les dents pour se retenir de répliquer quelque chose et se tourna vers son vieil ennemi. Ce n'était pas le moment pour se laisser aller à la panique malgré le léger tremblement de ses mains. Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir y arriver.

« Gally... On peut partir d'ici. Mais j'ai une question... Est-ce que je peux te faire confiance ? »

Gally regarda tour à tour Vince et Thomas avant d'acquiescer. Thomas lui fourra alors les plans de la chancelière dans les mains sous son regard déconcerté et lui fit un signe de tête qui se voulait encourageant.

« Tu vas trouver Minho, Brenda et les autres et suivre les plans. Vous allez sauver les autres Imunes et je vous rejoindrais dés que je peux, ok ?

- Et toi ? Lui demanda Gally, toujours surpris.

- Je serais là à temps pour passer le transplat. Bonne chance Gally. »

Thomas quitta la pièce en courant, se disant qu'il était totalement fou pour remettre aveuglément le sort de ses amis sur le type qui l'avait détesté au plus haut point dans le Labyrinthe et qui avait tué Chuck à ses dépends. Mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il n'avait pas le temps d'aller chercher Newt et de réunir tout le monde pour aller sauver les Imunes. Et il ne laisserait plus jamais tomber Newt. _Jamais_.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Thomas retrouva enfin l'endroit où il avait laissé Newt. Celui-ci était toujours dans un profond sommeil et le coureur laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement avant de le prendre sur son dos.

Soudain, le sol trembla sur ses pieds et Thomas dût se retenir au mur pour ne pas tomber. Il jura en remarquant que les explosions avaient déjà commencé. La meilleure des solutions serait de faire demi-tour pour déguerpir au plus vite mais Thomas n'était pas connu pour être le garçon le plus réfléchi du monde. Alors il fonça une nouvelle fois tête baissée dans les entrepôts du WICKED.

Il courrait à en perdre haleine, essayant de maintenir Newt du mieux qu'il pouvait mais celui-ci menaçait à chaque fois de tomber. Soudain, Thomas entendit un gémissement venant du blond. Il s'arrêta quelques secondes avant de continuer tout en essayant d'ignorer les explosions qui se rapprochaient de plus en plus d'eux. Il n'avait pas fait tout ce chemin pour les laisser crever ici.

Thomas avait énormément progressé dans les couloirs du bâtiment et était proche de retrouver les autres à l'endroit où se trouvait le transplat (si seulement ils avaient réussi...) mais tout ne se passa pas comme prévu. Il dût ralentir quand il vit Janson et son horrible face de rat qui lui barrait le passage, un couteau dans les mains.

« Nous devons t'opérer, Thomas, lui dit celui-ci avec une lueur folle dans le regard. Nous devons retourner à la salle d'opération et te disséquer le cerveau. »

Thomas déposa Newt sur le sol sans aucune douceur et il entendit celui-ci marmonner des choses incompréhensibles. Il se réveillait mais Thomas savait que ce n'était pas le moment pour avoir une petite discussion à propos de ce qui s'était passé quelques heures plus tôt.

Il brandit son arme et menaça l'homme-rat de celle-ci malgré qu'elle n'était plus chargée. Janson ricana et s'avança vers lui tout en brandissant le couteau d'un air qui se voulait menaçant.

« Je n'hésiterais pas à tirer, le prévint Thomas sans ciller. »

Mais cela n'arrêta pas Janson qui se jeta sur lui avec un cri de rage. La lame passa si proche de l'oreille de Thomas qu'il put sentir quelques gouttes de sang lui couler le long du cou. Il évita cependant les autres coups de couteaux et tenta de le désarmer avec les quelques forces qu'il lui restait. Il était fatigué et n'avait qu'une envie : dormir pour se reposer de cette longue journée. Mais il devait encore lutter. Pour sauver Newt. Pour se sauver. Pour sauver les Imunes.

Janson était toujours au-dessus de lui tandis que Thomas maintenait fermement ses doigts autour des poignets de l'homme pour l'éviter de frapper à nouveau. Des gouttes de sueur perlaient le long de son front alors qu'il essayait de prendre le dessus sur l'autre. Il ne comptait pas abandonner.

Thomas écarquilla les yeux quand il vit le visage de Janson se tordre de douleur et son corps s'écrouler sur le côté, se tenant la nuque de ses mains. Il avait lâché son couteau et Thomas ne perdit pas une seconde pour le récupérer. Il leva afin les yeux et croisa le regard sombre de Newt qui tenait lui aussi un couteau – mais beaucoup plus petit que celui de l'homme-rat – dans sa main.

Thomas se retourna alors vers Janson et l'acheva en le frappant en pleine poitrine. Le corps de l'homme tressaillait avant qu'il ne lâche son dernier souffle.

« J'aurais du te laisser crever pour m'avoir laissé en vie, cracha Newt en se détournant de Thomas. »

Celui-ci s'écroula par terre et essaya de retrouver son calme. Il avait encore mal à la tête et se lever lui avait demandé beaucoup d'effort. Et voilà que maintenant la Braise décidait de se montrer en lui donnant des envies de frapper – et même tuer – son ami.

« Désolé, ajouta-t-il quand il reprit peu à peu ses esprits. Mais t'es vraiment qu'un foutu tocard quand même pour m'avoir amené avec toi.

- Je sais, lui répondit Thomas. Et merci de m'avoir sauvé.

- Je voudrais te remercier pour la même chose mais tu m'as juste condamné à la folie, grimaça Newt. »

Le sol et les murs tremblaient de plus en plus autour d'eux et Thomas comprit qu'il était temps de rejoindre ses amis. Il aida Newt à se lever et à sa grande surprise, celui-ci ne tenta pas de s'échapper et passa même un bras par dessus son épaule afin de mieux se maintenir. Il avait encore du mal à émerger du coup violent que lui avait infligé Thomas.

Ils arrivèrent enfin à un endroit qui leur était particulièrement familier. C'était la première salle qu'ils avaient exploré à leur sortie du Labyrinthe. Et Thomas fût heureux de constater que tous les blocards étaient là avec les Imunes emprisonnés par le WICKED.

Minho tiqua lorsqu'il aperçut Newt dans les bras de Thomas et il s'approcha d'eux d'un pas hésitant. Thomas eût l'impression de voir du soulagement dans le regard de l'asiatique et même une sorte de remerciement à son égard puis Brenda activa le transplat sans perdre une seule seconde de plus. Il fallait à tout prix partir d'ici avant que tout explose.

« Avancez, avancez ! Hurla Minho tandis que les murs commençaient à se dérober sous leurs yeux. »

Thomas chercha Gally des yeux et trouva celui-ci sur le côté, vérifiant que tout le monde entrait bien dans le transplat. Il était content d'avoir pu lui accorder sa confiance et de compter sur lui. Il se promit alors de le remercier dés qu'il en aura l'occasion. Brusquement, ses pensées s'interrompirent lorsqu'il sentit quelqu'un le pousser en avant.

« Tom... »

Une voix étouffée. Une voix qu'il connaissait par cœur. Thomas se retourna et aperçut avec horreur Teresa qui venait de se faire piéger par un morceau du mur qui venait de tomber tout proche d'eux. Il voulut aller la chercher et l'aider à s'en extraire mais Minho le poussa à entrer dans le transplat avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Il ne pouvait pas faire demi-tour sans mourir à son tour.

« Teresa..., murmura-t-il. »

Thomas l'avait considéré comme une traîtresse mais elle venait de prouver qu'après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu, Teresa était son amie. Elle l'avait sauvé. Elle l'avait sauvé et il n'avait pas été foutu de lui parler correctement une seule fois durant les dernières semaines qu'ils avaient passé ensembles. La nausée le gagna et il essaya tant bien que mal de l'ignorer.

« Dépêche-toi, tocard ! »

Thomas jeta un bref coup d'œil à Newt, toujours à ses côtés. Le blond avait la tête rivée sur le sol, les lèvres pincées. Il referma sa prise contre lui et plongea dans le transplat sans attendre plus longtemps. Minho les suivit et toutes les personnes présentes purent enfin admirer le paysage de ce qui serait leur nouveau lieu d'habitation.

« Ça change de la Terre Brûlée, ricana Minho en observant la verdure qui s'étalait à des kilomètres. Bienvenue à la maison, les tocards ! »


	2. Chapter 2

**.**

Hola !

Voici le deuxième chapitre où j'ai du introduire vite fait la relation Brenda/Thomas (snif) parce que bon, je ne peux pas faire comme si elle existait pas. Mais le Newtmas vaincra !

Oui il arrive plus tôt que prévu mais je suis en avance dans cette fiction (de deux chapitres, c'est la première fois de ma vie) donc autant en profiter ;)

Bonne lecture :)

Merci pour les reviews, les follow et les favoris.

Et surtout bonne année 2015 !

**.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer : <strong>Tout est à James Dashner_

* * *

><p><strong>Hozier - Take me to church<strong>

* * *

><p>Thomas sentait ses dernières forces le quitter. Il s'assit dans l'herbe, essoufflé et entreprit de reprendre un rythme de respiration plus régulier. Il observait les alentours avec curiosité. C'était un peu comme le Bloc quand il regardait de plus près. Il y avait quelques cabanes en bois déjà construites et une ferme remplie d'animaux. Apparemment, la chancelière Ava Paige avait déjà tout prévu pour les aider à survivre dans ce nouveau monde ; monde qu'il avait surnommé le Paradis.<p>

« Va falloir qu'on parle tous les deux, le prévint Minho d'un ton qui n'envisageait rien de bon. »

Thomas acquiesça la tête et vit l'asiatique commencer déjà à regrouper les Imunes en quelques groupes pour ne pas rester sans rien faire et se préparer au mieux à vivre dans leur nouvelle société. Il était soulagé de ne pas être considéré comme le chef et que Minho lui laisse un peu de temps pour décompresser après tout ce qu'il avait vécu. Il devait apparemment s'estimer chanceux parce que tous les autres devaient déjà se mettre au travail avant le coucher du soleil. Sauf les blessés bien entendu, que Sonya et Clint allèrent installer dans une des cabanes pour les soigner avec le peu de matériel qu'ils avaient à disposition.

« Je suis désolé pour Teresa. »

Thomas leva ses yeux vers Newt qui détourna aussitôt le regard, irrité. Ce simple geste lui fit un pincement au cœur. Son meilleur ami ne semblait pas vouloir lui pardonner de l'avoir laissé en vie et surtout de l'avoir amené ici mais c'était trop tard pour des regrets. Et de toute façon, Thomas ne regrettait pas une seule fois d'avoir de nouveau Newt à ses côtés. C'était peut-être égoïste de sa part mais il n'aurait pas pu vivre avec le souvenir de Newt au milieu de tous ces fondus ou alors simplement mort... mort de ses propres mains.

« Merci, lui répondit-il dans un souffle.

- Bon. Je vais visiter le coin, dit Newt.

- Je viens avec–

- Non, le coupa aussitôt le blond. Laisse-moi tranquille. »

Thomas se mordit la lèvre et Newt soupira avant d'ajouter d'une voix plus douce :

« S'il te plaît. »

Thomas hocha la tête et regarda l'autre garçon partir, sans un mot. Il se demandait combien de temps tout cela allait durer avec Newt, si un jour leur amitié pouvait redevenir comme avant. Il avait du mal à y croire lui-même mais il espérait pouvoir retrouver le garçon souriant et légèrement sarcastique qu'il avait découvert dés son arrivée au Bloc. C'était aussi celui qui l'avait aidé à se sortir de tout ce foutu plonk avec le WICKED. Et il lui avait sauvé la vie en blessant Janson. Alors peut-être... peut-être qu'un jour Newt reviendra vers lui et comprendra enfin pourquoi Thomas n'avait pas pu pas le laisser tomber. Et tant pis si cela faisait de lui le pire des tocards.

Une main se tendit sous ses yeux et Thomas la prit sans hésiter en remarquant que c'était celle de Brenda. Il se releva et la jeune fille lui sourit, contente de pouvoir enfin avoir une vie à peu près normale. Ils marchèrent silencieusement durant quelques minutes, les doigts entrelacés, avant de s'installer sur une falaise, les pieds dans le vide.

« Où est Newt ? Lui demanda-t-elle, brisant le silence qui s'était installé entre eux.

- Il voulait visiter... seul.

- Oh. »

Thomas ne voulait plus penser à Newt pour l'instant. Cela lui faisait à chaque fois une sensation bizarre au creux de l'estomac. Il était si proche mais en même temps si loin de lui... Pourtant, il savait qu'il allait entendre parler de son meilleur ami durant de nombreuses heures. Il avait ramené un fondu parmi eux et il se doutait bien que des personnes seraient contre cela. Mais heureusement, Minho avait pour l'instant réussi à éviter le sujet en obligeant les Imunes à s'occuper d'autre chose que de la présence de Newt.

« T'as réussi à échapper au grand chef Minho ?

- Il était trop occupé à se disputer avec Sonya pour se rendre compte que je n'étais pas dans un groupe, rit Brenda. »

Le rire de Brenda l'apaisait. Et Thomas voulait encore l'entendre pour se sentir mieux. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à Teresa... Teresa coincée sous les débris sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire. Et Newt. Newt qui lui disait qu'il l'avait condamné à la folie. Il ferma les yeux, s'obligeant à chasser ses pensées de son esprit et se détendit un peu quand il sentit les doigts de Brenda parcourir son dos dans un geste réconfortant.

« Je sais ce que ça fait de perdre les gens qu'on aime, dit la jeune fille. Mais grâce à elle, tu peux vivre. Et elle n'aimerait pas te voir t'apitoyer sur ton sort. Garde les bons souvenirs et oublie les mauvais. Et profite enfin, Tom. »

Il aimerait. Il aimerait tellement pouvoir enfin profiter de la nouvelle vie qu'on lui offrait ; pouvoir se créer de nouveaux souvenirs mais le passé continuerait de le hanter. Thomas savait qu'il lui resterait toujours des séquelles de ce qu'il avait vécu, qu'il ne pouvait s'en sortir totalement indemne. Mais il avait cette désagréable impression de trahir Teresa s'il était heureux sans elle. Alors que c'était certainement ce qu'elle avait voulu sinon elle ne l'aurait pas sauvé d'une mort certaine.

Pourtant, il était temps pour lui de reprendre toute sa vie à zéro. Il ne regrettait pas une seule seconde d'avoir refusé que le WICKED s'introduise dans son cerveau afin de lui faire retrouver la mémoire sur sa vie d'avant le Labyrinthe. Cela aurait été douloureux pour lui de se reconstruire en sachant qu'il ne reverrait plus certaines personnes de son passé. L'inconnu faisait souvent peur... Thomas, lui, préférait cela plutôt que de devoir pleurer la disparition des personnes qui lui avaient été proches autrefois, comme ses parents dont il n'avait que des brefs souvenirs. Et il se promit d'avoir une pensée pour Chuck, Teresa, Alby et les autres blocards qui s'étaient battus à ses côtés chaque jour dans ce nouveau monde. Car ils méritaient eux aussi d'y être, d'une manière ou d'une autre.

**.**

« Maintenant que t'as bien glandé, au boulot ! Lui cria Minho en lui balançant une pelle dans les bras. »

Thomas la rattrapa de justesse et observa les autres travailler autour de lui, perdu. Il était doué pour courir... Mais c'était tout. Et il se rappelait très bien des remarques qu'il s'était pris dans le Labyrinthe quand il avait eu le malheur d'essayer les autres métiers. Comme la fois où il avait essayé de couper du bois avec Newt et que celui-ci l'avait menacé de le prendre comme exemple pour lui montrer comme il fallait faire tellement qu'il était exaspéré de le voir galérer pour un simple bout de bois. Ou encore la fois où il avait essayé d'être bâtisseur avec Gally et qu'il s'était malencontreusement fait mal à l'orteil sous le regard désespéré du maton.

« Alors, il paraît que tu t'entends bien avec Sonya ? Lui lança Thomas avec un clin d'œil tout en creusant dans la terre.

- Mec, cette nana est complètement barge, répliqua Minho. Elle voulait aller me faire traire les vaches pour pouvoir se faire un chocolat chaud ! Sérieusement, je ne sais pas comment on va faire pour repeupler la planète de pleins de petits Imunes si elles sont toutes comme elles.

- Minho... On vient à peine d'arriver, tu le sais ça ?

- Les hormones, tocard, les hormones. Moi ça commence à me travailler. »

Thomas ne pût s'empêcher de rire, croyant que son ami blaguait mais celui-ci gardait une mine sérieuse tout en continuant de travailler comme si de rien n'était. Il leva alors son regard vers le ciel et remarqua que le soleil se cachait peu à peu derrière les nuages. La nuit n'allait pas tarder à tomber et tout le monde devait mourir de faim à avoir bosser toute la journée. Comme si Minho avait lu dans ses pensées, il ordonna à tout le monde de s'arrêter et de rejoindre le feu qu'avait allumé Poêle-à-frire non loin de la falaise.

Thomas laissa tomber sa pelle avec un soupir de soulagement mais Minho l'arrêta en le retenant par le poignet. Il se tourna vers lui, un sourcil haussé.

« Je t'ai dit qu'il fallait qu'on parle, lui dit Minho en l'amenant dans un coin de la forêt à l'abri du regard des autres.

- Écoute Minho...

- Non, toi tu vas m'écouter Thomas. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé dans ta petite tête de pioche pour ramener Newt ici mais... Je voudrais te remercier de l'avoir fait.

- Quoi ?

- Tu m'as très bien entendu, tocard. Me force pas à répéter. »

Les deux anciens coureurs se sourirent. Et l'asiatique reprit la parole, cette fois-ci d'un air plus soucieux :

« Par contre, Clint commence déjà à trop ouvrir sa gueule... Il est venu me voir pour me demander ce que foutait un fondu ici.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as répondu ?

- A ton avis, tocard ? Je lui ai dis d'aller se faire voir chez les Griffeurs. Et je l'ai un peu menacé aussi...

- Minho ! S'exclama Thomas en roulant les yeux.

- C'est pour ça que je préfère que tu ailles le voir pour lui rappeler avec diplomatie que Newt est notre ami. Et qu'il a été le sien avant d'être considéré comme un fondu. »

Thomas acquiesça et promit de le faire dés le lendemain. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi la présence de Newt pouvait déranger, surtout les anciens blocards qui le connaissaient. Newt n'était pas dangereux. Ou du moins, pas pour l'instant..., ne pût-il s'empêcher de penser.

« Tu devrais aller chercher Newt pour manger, ajouta Minho. Je l'ai vu s'enfermer dans la cabane la plus proche de la forêt. »

L'asiatique posa sa main sur son épaule et la pressa avec un sourire encourageant. Thomas eût du mal à lui rendre son sourire et son estomac se fit plus douloureux à mesure qu'il s'approchait de la cabane que Newt s'était attribué. Arrivé devant la porte en bois, il donna trois coups et attendit. Un grognement se fit entendre de l'autre côté et quelques secondes plus tard, Newt se retrouva face à lui.

« Quelle surprise, railla Newt. »

Thomas avait envie de vomir. Il aimerait tant de nouveau voir le sourire de son ami.

« Je suis venu te chercher pour qu'on aille manger, se força-t-il à dire tout en essayant de faire passer sa nausée.

- Je n'ai pas faim. »

Newt allait lui refermer la porte au nez mais Thomas entra avant même qu'il n'eût le temps de la déplacer.

« Je t'avais dit de me laisser tranquille, lui rappela Newt d'un ton glacial. »

Thomas s'appuya contre le mur le plus proche et passa nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux bruns. La sueur perlait son front tandis que son ami l'observait, les sourcils froncés. Celui-ci fit un pas vers lui et recula presque aussitôt comme s'il avait peur de le toucher.

« Ça va ? Lui demanda-t-il simplement.

- Oui, répondit Thomas. Je voulais juste savoir si... si un jour tu allais me pardonner.

- Je ne pense pas. »

Newt paraissait tellement sincère que Thomas ne pouvait pas douter une seule seconde de cette réponse. Il aurait pourtant aimé ne pas le croire mais la réalité venait de le frapper en plein fouet. Il avait forcé son ami à vivre quand celui-ci ne demandait qu'une seule chose : mourir. Dans un certain sens, il pouvait comprendre le comportement de son ami à son égard... Mais il commençait aussi sérieusement à l'énerver. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que l'autre garçon lui saute dans les bras, il voulait simplement retrouver leur amitié. A croire que c'était trop demandé.

« Est ce que tu t'es mis une seule seconde à ma place ? S'emporta-t-il. Qu'est-ce que tu aurais fait si je t'avais demandé de me tuer ? Tu l'aurais fait ? DIS-MOI QUE TU L'AURAIS FAIT ! JURE-LE MOI ! »

Ses poings se serrèrent alors qu'il attendait la réponse de Newt qui se contentait de le fixer en silence, avec une indifférence qui ne faisait qu'accentuer sa colère naissante. Il trouvait cela un peu trop facile de la part de son ami de lui reprocher de ne pas l'avoir tué alors que lui aurait sûrement aussi essayé de le sauver au lieu d'abréger ses souffrances. Ce n'était pas simple de savoir comment réagir dans ce genre de situation... Et Thomas commençait à croire qu'il aurait peut-être dû obéir à Newt. Mais il ne s'en était jamais senti capable. Et même s'il retournait en arrière, il était presque certain de refaire exactement la même chose.

« Pourquoi m'as-tu amené ici, Tommy ?

- PARCE QUE TU ES MON AMI ! Hurla celui-ci, à bout.

- Si j'étais vraiment ton ami, tu m'aurais écouté. »

Thomas ricana et se dit qu'entre eux deux, celui qui semblait avoir la Braise maintenant était lui. Newt se tenait droit, le dominant de toute sa hauteur et parlait avec un calme déconcertant.

« Est-ce que je serais toujours ton ami quand tu me verras essayer de bouffer un de ces tocards dehors ? Continua Newt sur ce même ton. »

Newt s'avança vers lui et le plaqua violemment contre le mur, sa main se serrant autour sa gorge. Thomas essaya de le repousser mais l'autre montrait beaucoup plus de force que lui à cet instant-même. Alors il se contenta de le regarder dans les yeux, attendant patiemment que Newt le lâche. Celui-ci voulait jouer au gros dur. Bien. Thomas en avait connu d'autres, et des pires. Il n'avait pas peur de Newt. C'était son meilleur ami.

« Est-ce que je serais toujours ton ami lorsque j'essayerais de te tuer ? »

La main du blond se resserra autour de son cou et Thomas commençait à respirer de plus en plus difficilement.

« Réponds-moi, Tommy.

- Oui. »

Newt le lâcha et se recula, un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres.

« T'es vraiment qu'un tocard, dit-il. J'espère qu'un jour tu te rendras compte de ce que tu as fait. Maintenant dégage.

- Très bien, Newt, rétorqua Thomas en haussant les épaules. Continue de réagir comme un foutu gamin qui n'a pas eu ce qu'il voulait... C'est ton problème. Désolé de ne pas avoir eu le cran de te tuer quand même. Vraiment désolé. Je commence maintenant à regretter de ne pas l'avoir fait. Dis-moi, c'est trop tard ou je peux encore me rattraper ? »

Il vit le visage de son meilleur ami se décomposer au fur et à mesure de ses mots. Cependant, celui-ci se reprit très vite et ouvrit la bouche comme pour répondre quelque chose avant de la refermer. Thomas n'avait pas voulu lui faire de mal ; il avait simplement cherché à le faire réagir, à lui faire _comprendre_. Il n'était pas certain d'avoir employé la meilleure des solutions mais il ne savait plus quoi faire pour retrouver Newt. Il avait besoin de sa présence à ses côtés. C'était devenu une foutue évidence depuis qu'il l'avait retrouvé au milieu de tous ces fondus.

« Je te laisse tranquille à partir de maintenant si c'est ce que tu veux, rajouta Thomas. Mais sache que je serais toujours ton ami. Peu importe ce qu'il puisse se passer. »

Et sans un mot de plus, Thomas quitta la pièce.

**.**

Il faisait nuit à présent. Thomas marchait dans la forêt. Il était seul. Et cet endroit commençait sérieusement à lui foutre la trouille. L'ombre des arbres se reflétaient grâce à la légère lumière que diffusait la lune et il eût un frisson lorsqu'il remarqua quelqu'un l'observer face à lui.

Un garçon aux cheveux blonds. Grand. Maigre. Cela ne pouvait être que Newt. Il s'approcha et remarqua que celui-ci lui souriait de toutes ses dents. Ce n'était pas normal. Il s'avança un peu plus et vit le couteau dans la main de son meilleur ami. Couteau qu'il pressait contre son ventre.

Il entendit la voix de Newt lui demander s'il préférait le voir mourir ou mourir. Thomas ne répondit pas. Newt fit quelques pas vers lui et Thomas sursauta d'horreur. Il avait la Braise. Cette foutue Braise lui avait ravagé le corps. D'ignobles plaques rouges apparurent un peu partout sur son visage et Newt se mit à s'arracher ses propres cheveux sous les yeux horrifiés du plus jeune. Ses dents tombaient une à une sur le sol et ses vêtements crasseux étaient couverts de sang. Le sien ou celui d'un autre ? Peu importe. Cela n'avait plus aucune importance.

Newt lui dit qu'il allait se tuer sous ses yeux. Thomas refusait. Et quand il vit son meilleur ami enfoncer la lame en lui, il ne pût s'empêcher de hurler. Hurler comme un damné. Il appelait à l'aide, cherchant Minho ou n'importe quel autre blocard qui se trouvait non loin de là mais il n'entendait que des rires, des ricanements insupportables qui dansaient dans son crâne. Alors il continuait de crier.

« Tommy ! »


	3. Chapter 3

.

Hola !

Un grand merci pour vos reviews toutes plus adorables les unes des autres ! (je réponds aux anonymes en fin de chapitre (oui je sais que c'est interdit, ne me dénoncez pas à la police FF svp ;D mais je tiens vraiment à répondre à toutes les reviews)). Et franchement, ça me met un peu la pression tout ça pour être sincère haha. J'espère donc que ce chapitre vous plaira !

Je voulais le poster plus tard mais bon, vous m'avez tellement fait plaisir avec tous vos gentils mots que voilà... J'ai craqué haha.

**Le prochain chapitre mettra peut-être un peu de temps à arriver** car j'ai deux semaines de partiels et en plus, je suis en train de le réécrire parce qu'il ne me plaisait pas vraiment (ah la joie de l'écriture...). Donc je m'excuse d'avance si j'ai du retard !

Bonne lecture :)

**.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer : <strong>Tout est à James Dashner_

* * *

><p><strong>Amber Run - I Found<strong>

* * *

><p>Newt se réveilla en sursaut quand il entendit un cri venir de la cabane à côté de la sienne. Il se leva en vitesse et se dirigea vers celle-ci, inquiet. Thomas l'avait amené ici et il pensait être enfin tranquille avant de devenir complètement taré mais apparemment, c'était trop demandé d'avoir un peu de calme après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu.<p>

Il ouvrit la porte et écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'il vit Thomas remuer sur ce qui lui servait de lit en ne cessant de hurler des paroles incompréhensibles aux oreilles de l'autre. Il s'approcha alors de lui et posa ses mains sur ses épaules, l'empêchant ainsi de bouger. Il risquait de se faire mal s'il se cognait contre les murs qui l'entourait.

« Thomas... Réveille-toi..., lui dit Newt. »

Thomas gémit et continua de se débattre sans cesser de hurler. Les autres n'allaient pas tarder à déguerpir s'il continuait ainsi. Et Newt n'aimait pas voir son ami dans un état pareil. Il ne comprenait que trop bien ce qui pouvait le hanter...

« Tommy ! »

Celui-ci ouvrit brusquement les yeux et tressaillit lorsqu'il vit Newt devant lui. Il posa ses mains contre celles du blond qui le tenait toujours et essaya de retrouver ses esprits.

« Calme-toi Tommy, murmura Newt avec douceur. Tout va bien, tout va bien. »

Mais la respiration de Thomas se faisait de plus en plus saccadée à mesure qu'il essayait de se calmer. Newt continuait de lui parler à voix basse, lui disant des mots qui se voulaient réconfortants.

« Je suis désolé, Newt. Je suis tellement désolé, lui dit Thomas la voix tremblante.

- C'est bon, c'est bon, sourit Newt.

- Ne me déteste pas.

- Je ne peux pas te détester. »

Les deux garçons étaient assis face à face sur le « lit » du plus jeune et s'observèrent silencieusement. Thomas serrait les mains de Newt entre les siennes et ne semblait pas vouloir les lâcher. Newt se demandait alors à quoi avait pu rêvé son ami pour le mettre dans un état pareil mais il préféra poser la question plus tard pour ne pas l'effrayer de nouveau.

Doucement, Thomas s'approcha de Newt et le serra contre lui. Newt, surpris, le laissa faire avant de glisser ses doigts dans les cheveux bruns de l'autre. Ils restèrent ainsi durant un long moment, chacun des deux garçons savourant ces retrouvailles à leur manière. Newt mentirait s'il disait ne pas être heureux d'être avec Thomas à ce moment-là mais il savait aussi que cela ne durerait pas et qu'un jour ou l'autre, il devrait quitter cet endroit pour s'éloigner afin de ne faire de mal à personne.

« Je ne peux pas te voir mourir, avoua Thomas tout en se détachant de lui.

- Tu peux, Tommy. Tu as vu Te... d'autres personnes à qui tu tenais mourir.

- Ce n'est pas pareil... Toi, je ne le supporterai pas. »

Newt se demandait ce qu'il pouvait avoir de différent des autres mais surtout de Teresa... Teresa que Thomas avait sans aucun doute aimé. Du moins, c'était l'impression qu'il avait donné même quand il la prenait pour une traîtresse. Il suffisait de voir la manière dont il la regardait. Il aurait aimé lui poser la question mais la mort de la jeune fille était encore trop présente dans l'esprit de son ami pour lui rappeler de douloureux souvenir.

« Tu peux rester avec moi ? »

Newt haussa un sourcil et ne pût s'empêcher de répliquer, avec un clin d'œil :

« Est-ce une invitation ?

- Ça m'avait manqué tes petits commentaires de plonk, répondit Thomas avec un sourire.

- Comment pourrais-je refuser une nuit dans les bras d'un beau brun, de toute façon ? Ajouta Newt d'un ton sarcastique.

- Mec facile.

- Eh oui. Bon, je vais voir Minho. »

Newt se leva et ricana devant le regard perdu que lui lançait Thomas.

« Attends... Tu croyais que je parlais de toi quand je disais beau brun ?

- Sale tocard, marmonna Thomas vexé. »

Newt rit de plus belle et retourna sur le lit de Thomas. Il s'assit à ses côtés tandis que l'autre cherchait une position confortable pour se rendormir. Le blond aurait aimé taquiner Thomas en lui faisant remarquer qu'il n'était plus en âge de chercher quelqu'un avec qui dormir dés il avait peur mais il était presque certain de le vexer une nouvelle fois.

« Tu peux dormir aussi, bredouilla Thomas en baillant. »

Newt, commençant à trouver la sensation du mur contre son dos assez désagréable, ne se fit pas prier et prit place au côté du brun. Il observa sa nuque longuement avant de se décider à fermer les yeux à son tour pour s'endormir. Mais il n'y arrivait pas. De nombreuses pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête, l'empêchant de trouver le sommeil. Il se demandait combien de temps allait mettre la Braise avant de se propager dans l'ensemble de son cerveau ; combien de temps avant qu'il ne soit plus lui-même.

Newt avait voulu s'éloigner de ses amis, Thomas et Minho, dés son arrivée ici. Il ne supporterait pas d'être proche d'eux comme avant alors qu'il devrait les abandonner de nouveau un jour ou l'autre. Minho lui avait facilité la tâche en acceptant son ignorance mais Thomas... Thomas, ce foutu tocard, n'écoutait jamais ce qu'on lui disait. Il aurait du l'apprendre depuis le temps qu'ils se connaissaient maintenant. Mais il avait toujours un espoir de le voir un jour obéir bien sagement sans poser de questions. Il espérait être toujours là quand ce jour arrivera.

Mais l'ancien coureur ne supportait pas d'être seul. Son escapade au milieu des fondus n'avait fait que renforcer cette peur. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi mal de toute sa foutue vie, pas même lorsqu'il avait tenté de suicider dans le Labyrinthe. C'était pour cela qu'il avait voulu mourir. Parce qu'il ne pouvait pas accepter de se retrouver seul au milieu de tous ces fous furieux qui s'entretuaient. Il ne pouvait pas devenir comme eux. Et pourtant... il allait l'être. Parce que ce n'était pas ici qu'on retrouverait un remède à sa maladie. Alors il se jura de partir, d'affronter cette solitude qui le terrifiait tant, quand les premiers symptômes de la folie le dévoreront.

**.**

Le lendemain matin, quand Thomas se réveilla grâce aux premières lueurs du soleil, il s'aperçut qu'il était de nouveau seul dans sa cabane. Il voulut aller voir si Newt n'était pas dehors mais c'était sans compter sur Minho qui ouvrit grand la porte et lui hurla avec délicatesse de « bouger ses petites fesses de tocard ».

A moitié réveillé, Thomas se dirigea dans la forêt pour continuer son travail d'hier. Il eût la surprise d'y trouver Gally qui jouait aujourd'hui le rôle de maton. A croire que certaines choses n'avaient pas changé depuis le Labyrinthe. Mais c'était peut-être mieux ainsi. Grâce à leur séjour là-bas, ils avaient appris à se débrouiller tout seul (bon peut-être pas pour Thomas mais il avait tout de même acquis une certaine expérience... un peu).

« Tu vas bien ? Lui demanda celui qui avait été autrefois son ennemi.

- J'émerge. Et toi, ça va ? Tu t'en sors ici ?

- Comme tu peux le voir, j'ai retrouvé ma place alors tout ne peut qu'aller bien. »

Thomas sourit avant de reprendre :

« Je voulais te remercier de nous avoir sauvé.

- J'ai été aidé, tu sais, répliqua Gally en haussant les épaules.

- Peut-être mais c'est toi qui avais les plans. Et puis profite de mes remerciements un peu ! Tu t'imaginais que ça allait arriver un jour, toi ?

- Non, pas trop, avoua Gally avec un petit rire. Mais ne crois pas qu'en me remerciant, tu vas pouvoir échapper à la corvée ! Allez, au boulot ! »

Les deux garçons se mirent au travail jusqu'à ce qu'une voix masculine les interrompent quelques minutes plus tard. Ils se retournèrent et les lèvres de Thomas s'étirèrent en un grand sourire quand il aperçut Newt qui se tenait face à eux, une pelle à la main.

« Je peux aider ? Demanda-t-il. »

Soudain, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'il se rendit compte que Gally était aussi là.

« Qu'est-ce que fout ce tocard ici ?

- Content de te voir aussi, Newt, répondit Gally en levant les yeux au ciel. Et oui, tu peux aider.

- Non mais...

- Je t'expliquerais plus tard, le coupa Thomas. Mais si tu veux un bref résumé, il est ici parce qu'il s'est promené tout nu dans les bâtiments du WICKED. »

Les joues de Gally s'empourprèrent et il retourna très vite à son travail, évitant de se rappeler de cet épisode de sa vie assez gênant. Surtout que depuis, il avait souvent le droit à des commentaires sur cette promenade quand il croisait Jorge.

Thomas fit signe à Newt de le rejoindre ce que celui-ci s'empressa de faire malgré les questions qui lui torturaient l'esprit par rapport à la présence de l'autre garçon qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment trop aimé. Thomas ne se débrouillait pas trop mal si on évitait la fois où il avait failli balancer sa pelle dans la tête de son meilleur ami ou encore quand il avait jeté de la terre sur la tête de Minho sans faire exprès. Autant dire que celui-ci n'avait pas apprécié et l'avait immédiatement envoyé à la ferme avec Poêle-à-frire sous les ricanements des autres.

« Oh non, pas toi..., dit Poêle-à-frire en le voyant arriver. Dis-moi que tu fais juste une petite promenade de santé et que Minho ne t'a pas envoyé m'aider.

- Mais pourquoi personne ne veut de moi ?

- Moi je veux bien de toi ! S'exclama d'un ton joyeux Brenda qui venait à leur rencontre.

- Arrête de forcer comme ça, la réprimanda Jorge qui s'occupait de donner à manger aux animaux.

- Minho m'envoie tous les boulets du coin comme tu peux le voir, marmonna Poêle-à-frire désespéré par la situation. Bon, suis-moi Thomas. Tu vas t'occuper de ramasser du plonk. »

Comme au bon vieux temps..., pensa Thomas. Il prit le premier seau à sa portée et s'occupa de ramasser du plonk sous les regards moqueurs de Jorge et Brenda. Il était tout de même content de travailler avec eux même s'il préférait avec Minho et Newt. Il y avait aussi d'autres personnes avec lui qui lui était inconnu. Mais il avait tout le temps pour apprendre à les connaître.

Deux heures plus tard, Poêle-à-frire leur accorda une pause pour manger. Thomas se dirigea alors vers le lieu où s'était installé les nouveaux Medjack. Il salua Sonya et alla à la rencontre de Clint qui ne semblait pas enchanté de le voir.

« Tiens, tu tombes à pic toi, lui dit celui-ci. Allons discuter dehors. »

Sonya lança un regard interrogateur à Thomas qui lui répondit par un simple signe de la main pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'avait pas à s'inquiéter. Une fois dehors et seuls, Clint se tourna vers lui et explosa :

« Il est hors de question, hors de question tu m'entends, qu'un fondu reste ici plus longtemps. Je me fiche que ce soit Newt ou pas, je me fiche que Minho me coupe les couilles avec ses dents comme il me la gentiment proposé, JE M'EN FOUS.

- Du calme, Clint, dit Thomas en reculant de quelques pas pour éviter les postillons de l'autre garçon. Ce n'est pas la peine de t'énerver pour si peu. Surtout que Newt n'ira nul part. Il est avec nous maintenant et il restera là.

- Thomas... Je sais que c'est ton meilleur copain, blablabla, continua Clint exaspéré. Mais il y a une femme enceinte parmi les Imunes. Et son enfant ne le sera peut-être pas. »

Thomas jura. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il n'avait pas pensé à la possibilité qu'il y ait des naissances aussi vite.

« Je lui donne tout au plus trois ou quatre semaines avant d'accoucher, reprit le Medjack. C'est pour ça qu'il est impossible de garder Newt plus longtemps. De toute façon, d'ici là, la Braise aura sûrement atteint son paroxysme. »

Chaque fois que Thomas voyait son meilleur ami, il ne l'imaginait pas avec la Braise. Mais les personnes qu'il croisait le lui rappelait. Inlassablement. Et il avait toujours cette foutue sensation d'un couteau qui le transperçait plusieurs fois dans l'estomac. Jamais il ne se ferait à l'idée que Newt était un fondu... Jamais. Et pourtant, il allait devoir réfléchir et trouver une solution pour pouvoir le garder avec lui.

« Écoute Thomas, je sais que tu tiens à lui mais... Il n'y a plus rien à faire pour le sauver. Il va devenir cinglé et va vouloir nous tuer. Tu as mis tout le monde en danger en l'amenant avec toi.

- Ferme-là, tocard. Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles. »

Thomas refusait d'en entendre plus. Alors il partit sans faire attention aux avertissements de ce tocard de Clint. Newt avait la Braise. Son meilleur ami avait réellement la Braise. Ce n'était pas une des blagues de Janson cette fois-ci. C'était la triste réalité. Et se l'avouer le tuait.

**.**

Les jambes dans le vide, Thomas attendait l'arrivée de Brenda avec impatience. Il avait certaines questions à lui poser et la jeune fille avait accepté son rendez-vous sans aucune hésitation. Ce qui n'était pas étonnant en soi, vu qu'elle craquait totalement sur lui... Cela en devenait presque gênant pour Thomas. Il l'aimait réellement bien, avait beaucoup d'affection pour elle mais rien de plus.

« Hey ! »

Thomas sourit à Brenda quand elle s'assit à ses côtés. Elle lui prit la main et Thomas n'osa pas la retirer. Ils parlèrent longuement de leur journée, l'ancien coureur sachant qu'il ne pouvait pas lui balancer toutes ses questions d'un coup sinon elle risquait de croire qu'elle ne l'intéressait que pour pour cela.

« Ça va mieux avec Newt à ce que j'ai vu ? Lui dit Brenda.

- Oui. On a parlé hier soir et ça s'est arrangé, répondit Thomas. En parlant de lui... Tu m'as dit une fois que la Braise ravageait le cerveau plus vite si la personne était dans un climat hostile qui pouvait le stresser ?

- Tu t'inquiètes qu'il devienne... un fondu trop vite ?

- Tu lui donnerais combien ? »

Brenda réfléchissait à toute vitesse, consciente que Thomas attendait rapidement une réponse et surtout une vraie réponse et non un mensonge pour le faire espérer.

« Deux ou trois semaines sachant qu'il a déjà montré quelque symptômes.

- J'ai fait une connerie, pas vrai ? Murmura Thomas en détournant le regard de son amie.

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, Tom, chercha à le rassurer Brenda. Tu auras au moins essayé. »

Si, c'était de sa faute. C'était de sa faute s'il mettait les Imunes en danger. Il n'avait pas réfléchi une seule seconde aux autres ; il avait seulement pensé à lui. Et maintenant il s'en voulait. Newt ne pouvait clairement pas rester ici et il n'avait aucun moyen de le sauver de la Braise. Thomas allait devoir le regarder devenir fou jusqu'à le forcer à partir. Il repensa alors à son cauchemar où Newt se tuait sous ses yeux en disant que cela pouvait arriver à tout moment. Cela le rendait malade de l'imaginer.

« Tu devrais aller te coucher, Thomas. Tu en as besoin.

- T'insinues que je suis moche en ce moment, c'est ça ?

- C'est un peu ça, oui, rit Brenda. »

Brenda l'embrassa sur la joue avant de le laisser partir jusqu'à sa cabane. Thomas posa durant quelques instants son regard sur celle de Newt, hésitant à aller le voir, avant de capituler et de rejoindre la sienne. Il se coucha dans son lit et ferma les yeux pour trouver au plus vite le sommeil. Il ne voulait plus penser à la maladie qui rongeait son meilleur ami.

Thomas ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il était là, à fixer le plafond sans réussir à trouver le sommeil. Sûrement des heures. Et demain, en voyant ses cernes, Poêle-à-frire n'allait pas l'épargner en le faisant redoubler d'effort.

La porte de sa cabane s'ouvrit alors et il ne s'étonna pas de voir Newt entrer sans sa permission. Celui-ci se coucha à ses côtés et se tourna vers lui, une main posée sous son menton pour maintenir sa tête.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Lui lança Thomas avec un sourire narquois. T'as peur des bébêtes dans le noir ?

- Ça m'arrive aussi d'avoir peur, que veux-tu, soupira Newt. Et puis les escargots sont vraiment effrayants.

- Il ne pleut même pas, lui fit remarquer le brun.

- Oh allez tais-toi et laisse-moi te tenir compagnie pendant ton insomnie. Surtout que tu as des choses à me raconter... »

Alors Thomas lui raconta toute leur escalade à Denver, leur rencontre avec l'organisation du Bras Droit et de leur chef, Vince mais aussi de Gally. Il n'omit aucun détail, répondant avec plaisir à chacune des questions remplies de curiosité de son meilleur ami.

« J'aurais aimé être là pour voir les charmantes retrouvailles, ricana Newt.

- J'aurais aimé que tu sois là aussi. »

Mais il n'avait pas pu parce qu'il n'était pas immunisé. Un autre coup de couteau. Thomas voulait vraiment dormir pour oublier. Il tourna alors son dos à Newt pour lui faire comprendre qu'il était temps d'arrêter de parler et celui-ci le traita de « _petite nature_ » avant de trouver une position plus confortable dans le lit.

« C'est vrai que j'ai peur, Tommy. J'ai peur de te perdre. »

Thomas sentait le souffle de Newt sur son cou tandis qu'il prononçait ces paroles. Il chercha alors la main du blond dans le noir et la trouva bien vite avant d'entrelacer leurs doigts ensembles. Il n'était pas certain d'avoir très bien entendu, comme si ce n'était qu'une hallucination de son cerveau. Ou alors refusait-il simplement d'accepter cette douloureuse évidence : il allait perdre Newt. Un jour ou l'autre. Tout ce temps, il n'avait fait que retarder l'échéance.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**RàR anonymes :**

**_SuicideXratXX : _**_Julien, va manger du saucisson au lieu de lire ma fiction. _

_**Zeinab3397 : **Merci beaucoup, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !_

_**Komory : **Je suis aussi du genre à m'imaginer un film dans ma tête quand je lis haha. Mais rassure-toi, on est pas mal à faire ça je pense. Bon, j'ai vraiment le droit de faire tomber les dents de Newt alors ? Merci pour ta review en tout cas._

**.**


	4. Chapter 4

**.**

Hola !

J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à écrire ce chapitre... J'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même. Désolé, il ne se passe pas grand chose mais il est très important pour la suite.

J'ai fait un "petit" plan pour cette fiction. Et si je le suis, vous allez me détester. (je suis gentille, je préviens :p) Moi-même quand certaines idées me sont venues j'étais là "Oh mon dieu mais c'est horrible, oh mon dieu, oh mon dieu" haha ! Donc selon les indications de mon cerveau, il y aura une quinzaine de chapitres environ.

Merci encore toutes vos reviews, follows et favoris. SACHEZ QUE JE VOUS AIMES. OUI OUI OUI.

Bonne lecture :)

**.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer : <strong>Tout est à James Dashner_

* * *

><p><strong>Zack Hemsey - The Way (Instrumental)<strong>

* * *

><p>Cela faisait maintenant prés de quatre jours que Newt était ici ; au Paradis. <em>Paradis<em>... Ce nom ne lui plaisait pas. Car peut-être que c'était un peu comme un paradis pour les autres personnes présentes ici mais pour lui, c'était peut-être pire que le Labyrinthe. Il avait détesté cet endroit dés son arrivée au Bloc. Se retrouver coincé entre quatre murs sans aucune issue pour sortir et sans se rappeler de la moindre parcelle de son passé avait été une expérience douloureuse à vivre pour lui. Mais au moins, il avait été entouré de ses amis et il était en sécurité là-bas. Aucun risque de chopper cette foutue Braise.

En sortant du Labyrinthe, il avait cru pouvoir reprendre le cours de sa vie normalement. Il ne s'imaginait pas pourquoi connaître un pire lieu que celui-ci. Et pourtant... Quand les blocards et lui avaient parcouru la Terre Brûlée et qu'ils étaient tous arrivés au soit disant remède, il avait encore eu une confiance aveugle au WICKED en s'imaginant que cette organisation allait bien arrêter de leur faire du mal un jour ou l'autre même si c'était soit disant pour le bien de tous.

Puis l'homme-rat avait annoncé les noms de ceux qui n'étaient pas immunisés contre la Braise. Il avait entendu le sien sans trop y croire. Il s'était tourné alors vers ses meilleurs amis, Minho et Thomas, avec un petit sourire pour montrer qu'il s'en fichait, que cela ne changerait rien. Au fond de lui, il avait espéré – et il espérait toujours – qu'un foutu remède apparaisse du jour au lendemain. Il n'avait pas été étonné d'apprendre qu'il avait cette maladie qui avait ravagé le monde. Dés qu'il avait passé l'épreuve de la Terre Brûlée, il avait senti que quelque chose ne tournait plus rond chez lui.

Newt arrivait à garder son calme en toute circonstance. C'était lui le plus lucide des blocards, celui qui, en quelque sorte, leur permettait de ne pas paniquer dés que la situation s'envenimer. Il montrait un courage hors pair depuis le début des Épreuves. Sauf cette fois-là, où il avait tenté de se suicider en sautant d'un des murs du Labyrinthe. C'était la seule et unique fois où il avait réellement montré qu'il avait peur.

Mais un sentiment de colère le gagnait peu à peu. Newt l'avait senti dés la deuxième épreuve. Un seul mot de travers et il devait serrer les dents pour ne pas s'énerver. Et il y avait eu la bagarre avec Minho dans les locaux du WICKED. Jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer faire du mal à son meilleur ami. Mais il l'avait fait. Il l'avait frappé, frappé jusqu'à ce qu'on réussisse à le maîtriser. Il avait eu aussi peur cette fois-ci. Pas de la Braise qui commençait à ronger son cerveau, non... Mais de lui-même. Cette fois-là, il n'avait pas réussi à se contrôler et ce fût ce jour-là qu'il comprit qu'il était foutu.

Du bout des doigts, Newt toucha son tatouage. _La Colle_. Quelle foutue ironie. Il était censé être celui qui rattachait les blocards les uns aux autres. Alors qu'aujourd'hui, il ne faisait que les séparer. Il n'y avait qu'à voir le regard noir que lui lançait Clint à chaque fois qu'ils se croisaient. A une époque qui lui semblait très lointaine, Newt avait été ami avec le Medjack. Et maintenant, celui-ci l'ignorait superbement ou se contenter de lui faire comprendre sans un mot qu'il n'était pas la bienvenue ici. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment lui en vouloir... En un sens, c'était compréhensible de ne pas vouloir d'un fondu ici. Mais il ressentait aussi cette sensation de colère chaque fois que Clint l'observait. Newt avait envie de lui faire ravaler l'air hautain qu'il abordait à son égard. Et il ne savait pas combien de temps il pouvait encore tenir avant de craquer et de se jeter sur l'autre garçon pour lui refaire la face de ses poings.

C'était peut-être cela le plus horrible dans la Braise. Sentir que l'on perd peu à peu le contrôle de soi-même... Et ne rien pouvoir faire pour garder un minimum de conscience. Il en était encore à un stade peu avancé de la maladie – du moins, c'était ce qu'il pensait – mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de ressentir parfois le besoin de haïr quelqu'un profondément juste à cause d'un regard un peu trop accentué ou d'un mot qui ne lui plaisait pas. Mais il arrivait toujours plus ou moins à se calmer. Pour l'instant.

Newt savait qu'à un moment ou un autre, tout allait basculer, qu'il allait se mettre à devenir comme les _autres_. Il allait devenir taré et le pire dans tout ça c'était qu'il le remarquerait jusqu'à ce que la Braise lui bouffe entièrement son cerveau, jusqu'à ne plus qu'être un animal en soif de sang. Sauf qu'il ne pourrait rien faire contre cela. A un moment ou un autre, même si une partie de lui criait de ne pas faire cela, la maladie serait plus forte que cette toute petite partie encore consciente. Alors il se regarderait faire du mal à des personnes innocentes ; il se regarderait et il se détesterait sans pour autant s'arrêter de répandre la souffrance autour de lui.

Ses yeux marrons se posèrent sur Thomas, qui dormait à ses côtés. Chaque nuit, il le rejoignait et les deux garçons s'endormaient ensembles. Newt n'arrivait plus à dormir seul depuis qu'il était ici. Parce qu'à chaque fois qu'il était seul, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de laisser ses pensées vagabonder et imaginait le pire de ce qui pouvait arriver à cause de _lui_. D'une certaine manière, la présence de Thomas l'apaisait et il avait l'impression de pouvoir mettre de côté quelques temps la maladie quand il était avec lui.

Pourtant, il voyait Thomas changer depuis leur arrivée ici. Chaque nuit, Newt entendait Thomas hurler dans son sommeil et devait l'obliger à se réveiller pour le faire arrêter afin de ne pas avertir les autres. Il retrouvait toujours son ami dans un état de panique intense où tout son corps ne cessait de trembler. Thomas mettait aussi plusieurs minutes avant de retrouver une respiration à peu prés régulière et Newt remarquait que son état semblait empirer au fil des jours ce qui ne le rassurait en rien.

Newt ne pouvait que comprendre pourquoi Thomas n'allait pas bien même si la journée, il souriait et riait avec les autres comme si de rien n'était. Il avait perdu des personnes qu'il aimait énormément. Et Thomas avait beau être courageux et se montrait assez fort la plus part du temps, il en restait un humain comme les autres avec des faiblesses. Newt ne supportait pas de le voir dans un tel état. S'il y avait bien une personne qu'il avait peur de voir tomber, c'était Thomas. Minho avait assez de forces pour tomber et se relever. Mais Thomas... Newt n'en était pas sûr du tout. Il se dit qu'au moins, quand il partira, Thomas se sentira peut-être un peu mieux. C'était une corvée à moins à gérer. Car Newt savait que ses actes reposait sur les épaules de Thomas ; après tout, c'était lui qui l'avait amené ici. Et d'une certaine manière, cela ne devait pas aider son ami à profiter pleinement du Paradis. Et il s'en voulait. Oh oui, il s'en voulait.

**.**

Thomas marchait dans cette même forêt qu'il voyait toutes les nuits dans ses cauchemars. Il savait qu'il rêvait ; que tout ceci n'était pas réel mais il avait l'impression de commencer à mélanger la réalité avec ses nombreux rêves. La frontière entre les deux était devenue mince – bien trop mince. C'était toujours le même tableau. Il s'avançait. Il voyait Newt. Newt atteint de la Braise. Newt malade.

« Regarde autour de toi, Thomas, commença Newt avec un petit sourire narquois. Regarde ce que tu as créé. Tout ceci, c'est de ta faute. Tu t'en rends compte, n'est-ce pas ? »

Thomas voulut répondre mais aucun son ne sortit de sa gorge à part un gémissement à peine audible. Il voulait se boucher les oreilles afin de ne pas entendre les paroles de son ami mais comme dans chacun de ses rêves, son corps ne répondait plus. Alors il se contenta de rester figer là, à écouter Newt parler.

« Tu as tué Alby. C'est toi qui a créé ce foutu Labyrinthe, Tommy. C'est toi qui nous a tous envoyé ici. C'est de TA putain de faute ! T'aurais du crever à sa place... »

Thomas voulait lui hurler de se taire. Et il sentit ses yeux se remplir de larmes.

« Et comme si ça ne te suffisait pas, tu as tué Chuck. Bravo, tocard ! Il serait toujours vivant si t'avais pas débarqué avec ta sale gueule d'abruti. ILS SERAIENT TOUS VIVANTS ! TOUS ! »

Thomas refusait d'en entendre plus. Mais il n'avait pas le choix. Comme il n'avait pas laissé le choix à Newt de venir. Ce n'était que donnant-donnant et quelque part, il se dit qu'il le méritait même si cela lui était insupportable d'écouter ces mots crachés avec venin.

« Et tu as tué Teresa, la fille que tu aimais. De mieux en mieux, tu ne trouves pas ? Je te félicite. Vraiment. »

Thomas le suppliait silencieusement de se taire. Il n'en pouvait plus. Chacun des mots que prononçait Newt était comme un coup de poignard dans son estomac. « Ce n'est qu'un rêve », se força-t-il à penser. Il répéta cette simple phrase plusieurs fois dans sa tête dans l'espoir de se réveiller mais rien en vint. Au lieu de cela, il fût obligé de continuer à entendre la voix emplie de colère de son meilleur ami :

« Tu les a tous tué, _Tommy_. »

Newt vociféra son surnom avec un tel dégoût que Thomas en sursauta.

« Et maintenant, tu es en train de me tuer aussi. »

Thomas ferma les yeux, refusant d'affronter Newt une nouvelle fois. « Réveille-toi, Thomas, réveille-toi ! », se hurla-t-il dans sa tête. La voix du blond devenait du plus en plus lointaine à mesure qu'il arrivait lentement à sortir de son rêve. Et quand il ouvrit de nouveau les yeux, il se rendit compte que cette fois-ci, il ne hurlait pas. Non, il pleurait. Les larmes jaillissaient de ses yeux alors qu'il sentait son cœur battre un peu trop fort dans sa poitrine. Il n'arrivait pas à se calmer. Il entendait à peine Newt qui lui parlait, Newt qui le tenait contre lui. Il ne ressentait rien. Tout était flou autour de lui. Et pourtant, cette fois-ci, c'était bel et bien la réalité.

Chaque mot que Newt avait prononcé dans son cauchemar se répercutait en écho dans sa tête. Thomas ne pouvait s'empêcher de voir une part de vrai là dedans. Il avait travaillé pour le WICKED... Il avait regardé ces adolescents perdre la mémoire tour à tour pour leur faire passer des foutues épreuves qui s'étaient soldés par la mort de la plupart d'entre eux. Il les avait regardé foncer droit dans un mur et n'avait rien fait pour empêcher cela.

Et il perdait peu à peu chaque personne qu'il aimait toujours sans pouvoir rien faire. C'était comme si on le punissait pour avoir fait parti du WICKED. C'était de sa faute. Et c'était trop tard pour regretter. Dans le passé, Newt lui avait dit qu'il devait vivre l'instant présent et qu'il faisait maintenant parti des blocards au même titre qu'un autre, peu importe les actes qu'il avait commis auparavant. Sauf que cétait faux. Il avait, certes, fait changer les choses et maintenant les Imunes étaient en sécurité mais à quel prix ? Le prix de voir ses proches mourir ? Le prix de voir son meilleur ami se détériorer sous ses yeux en ne pouvant rien faire ? A cet instant-même, Thomas aurait préféré mourir plutôt qu'avoir à affronter tout cela.

« Il n'y a aucun remède, eût-il la seule force de dire. »

Sa voix tremblait et Thomas passa ses bras autour de ses genoux avant de poser sa tête dessus. Il devait ressembler à un sale gosse qui venait d'être puni pour ne pas avoir voulu finir son assiette mais il n'en avait que faire. Le courage qu'il avait montré durant ces dernières semaines semblait être parti dés qu'il avait posé un pied au Paradis.

« Je sais, Thomas, je sais, lui souffla Newt. »

Celui-ci se trouvait derrière lui, entourant son corps frissonnant de peur. Thomas se demandait comment faisait Newt pour se montrer aussi calme alors qu'il l'avait condamné à vivre comme un fondu. Thomas avait la vague impression que les rôles avaient été échangés entre eux. Maintenant, c'était lui qui était effrayé. Effrayé de voir une autre personne qu'il aimait s'en aller loin de lui. Effrayé de ne plus avoir Newt à ses côtés. Effrayé de se retrouver seul et hanté par les souvenirs de son passé.

« Tu crois qu'ils peuvent me pardonner de ce que je leur ai fait ? Murmura Thomas tout en essuyant les larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues.

- De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

- De Chuck, d'Alby, de Teresa... De tous les blocards... Je les ai tué, Newt. Tout est de ma faute. J'ai participé à la création des épreuves. »

Thomas dût se retenir pour ne pas une nouvelle fois se laisser aller à la tristesse de ses souvenirs. Dire de vive voix ce qu'il avait commis à des innocents, à ses amis, ne faisait qu'intensifier le déchirement qu'il ressentait profondément en lui depuis son réveil.

« Arrête tes conneries tout de suite ! Protesta Newt. Si tu étais l'homme-rat, oui je te dirais que c'est en partie de ta faute mais là, non. Tu as tout fait pour nous sauver, Tommy. Oui, des vies ont été perdues pour cela mais ils ne sont pas morts pour rien. Et tu le sais.

- Ils sont morts à ma place... A chaque fois..., ajouta Thomas sans écouter les paroles de son meilleur ami. Sans eux, je serais déjà mort depuis longtemps et ils seraient tous vivants. Et je dois vivre avec ça... »

Thomas sentit Newt se détacher de lui et le vit s'asseoir face à lui, prenant son visage entre ses mains, l'air passablement irrité par son comportement.

« Je refuses de t'entendre parler pour dire de telles choses, Tommy. Tu m'entends ? Tu n'as pas le droit, ok ? Tu n'as pas le droit de laisser le WICKED te détruire encore une fois. »

Thomas baissa la tête, refusant d'affronter plus longtemps Newt. Il ne pouvait plus le regarder en face après ce qu'il lui avait fait. Newt méritait tellement d'être immunisé... Il le méritait même plus que les autres pour Thomas. C'était la Colle ; celui qui assemblait les personnes ensembles et qui permettait de faire quelque chose. C'était aussi son meilleur ami, celui qui ne l'avait jamais laissé tomber malgré les conneries qu'il pouvait parfois faire, celui qui le suivait quand il fonçait tête baissée sans trop réfléchir.

Thomas se dit qu'ils avaient besoin de quelqu'un comme Newt au Paradis ; quelqu'un de calme et posé qui pesait toujours le pour et le contre avant de s'engager dans quelque chose et de prendre une décision. Et non quelqu'un comme lui, un peu trop téméraire pour le bien des autres. La preuve, des personnes étaient mortes à cause de cela.

« Tommy, s'il te plaît..., dit doucement Newt en relevant son visage. Je suis malade. »

Le cœur de Thomas rata un battement. _Malade_. Il détestait ce mot.

« Je suis littéralement en train de pourrir de l'intérieur et je veux... »

Newt laissa échapper un soupir avant de continuer :

« Je veux profiter des derniers instants où j'ai encore pleinement conscience de ce qui se passe avec toi. »

Thomas plongea ses yeux encore noyés de larmes dans ceux de Newt et sentit une douce sensation de chaleur s'immiscer dans son corps. Il n'y avait que Newt capable de le réconforter dans de tels moments. Et il se demandait ce qui allait arriver quand le blond ne serait plus là.

« Je ne laisserai plus jamais quelqu'un te faire du mal, Tommy. »

Thomas sentit les doigts de Newt glisser le long de ses joues afin d'enlever les dernières traces de ses pleurs. Celui-ci le regarda longuement avant de le prendre dans ses bras. Newt le serrait contre lui comme s'il était la dernière chose qui le rattachait encore à la vie et Thomas remarqua alors que son meilleur ami tremblait tout autant que lui.

Thomas aurait voulu croire Newt quand il lui disait qu'il ne laisserait plus quelqu'un lui faire du mal. Mais comment lui expliquer que la personne qui lui faisait le plus de mal actuellement, sans le vouloir, était lui et lui seul ?

**.**

« Brenda, c'est son meilleur ami. Ça peut peut-être le sauver !

- Mais on avait dit qu'on le gardait au cas où...

- Nécessité d'extrême urgence, marmonna Jorge en levant les yeux au ciel. Tu ne crois pas que c'en ai une, là ? »

Brenda se mordit la lèvre tout en tenant fermement un certain objet dans la poche de sa veste.

« Mais j'ai peur de...

- De quoi, Brenda ? La coupa Jorge visiblement exaspéré par le comportement de la jeune fille. Tu as peur de _le_ perdre ? Tu as vu de quoi il a l'air ? Tu es déjà en train de le perdre ! Il est en train de devenir fou avec toute cette histoire de Braise ! Et si un jour il apprend que tu avais peut-être le moyen de sauver son meilleur ami et que tu ne l'as pas fait... Tu peux être sûre qu'il te détestera. »

Brenda baissa la tête et soupira. Elle savait que Jorge avait raison et qu'elle devrait parler de ce qu'elle détenait à Thomas mais aussi à Newt, qui était le principal concerné. Seulement, elle était presque certaine de ne plus avoir aucun intérêt pour Thomas si Newt restait ici. Thomas ne parlait que de son meilleur ami, ne regardait que lui, ne s'inquiétait que pour lui. D'une certaine manière, cela paraissait normal sachant que Newt était atteint de la Braise et qu'il devrait un jour ou l'autre quitter les lieux mais Brenda n'était pas dupe. Pas dupe du tout.

« Je ne peux pas Jorge, souffla-t-elle.

- Tu te fous de ma gueule ? Rétorqua Jorge en haussant le ton. Je ne sais peut-être pas ce qui se passe vraiment avec ce satané Thomas mais je sais une chose... C'est que la Brenda que je connaissais avant toute cette merde n'aurait pas hésité une seule seconde à sauver une personne innocente. »

Brenda reconnaissait que Jorge avait entière raison. Mais pour l'instant, elle ne sentait pas encore capable d'en parler à Thomas.

« Tu sais, _hermana_, reprit doucereusement Jorge. Quand tu aimes réellement quelqu'un, tu penses à son bonheur avant le tien. L'amour n'a pas de place pour l'égoïsme. »

Brenda détourna une nouvelle fois le regard, touchée par les paroles de celui qu'elle avait toujours considéré comme un oncle. Elle s'en voulait de se montrer aussi insensible au sort de Newt mais elle ne pourrait jamais supporter de perdre Thomas. Maintenant qu'elle l'avait rien que pour elle, elle comptait bien le garder. Peu importe si le prix à payer était la vie de Newt.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**RàR anonyme :**

_**Zeinab3397 : **Merci une nouvelle fois pour ton avis. Ça fait plaisir à lire !_

**.**


	5. Chapter 5

**.**

Hola !

Tant de haine pour Brenda dans vos reviews, pauvrette ! (bon ça m'a fait rire quand même) En plus, j'adore Brenda en vrai... Mais voilà quoi. Je n'ai pas apprécié qu'elle embrasse Thomas à la fin du Tome 3 alors qu'il vient de voir Teresa mourir et de tuer Newt (je n'aime pas Teresa mais quand même, CA NE SE FAIT PAS DE VOULOIR SE L'APPROPRIER COMME CA LA) alors je me venge un peu.

Petite information pour la route : j'ai remarqué que dans mes chapitres, je glissais très subtilement des indices sur la fin de cette fiction... (des petites phrases par-ci, par-là)

Merci pour les reviews, favoris, follows. Vous ne pouvez pas imaginer à quel point c'est motivant de voir tant de personnes à qui cette fiction plaît !

Bonne lecture :)

**.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer : <strong>Tout est à James Dashner_

* * *

><p><strong>Muse - Map Of The Problematique<strong>

* * *

><p>« Thomas, il faut qu'on parle. »<p>

Un seau rempli de plonk à la main, Thomas haussa un sourcil en observant Minho qui abordait une mine soucieuse. Sans l'autorisation de Poêle-à-frire et devant les yeux de tous ceux qui travaillaient à la ferme, Thomas se fit tirer par Minho sur plusieurs mètres avant que celui-ci ne se décide à s'arrêter dans un coin où il était sûr que personne ne puisse écouter leur conversation.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Minho ? Demanda Thomas. »

Il commençait sérieusement à prendre peur lui aussi en voyant son ami avec un air aussi sérieux sur le visage. C'était que quelque chose de grave était arrivé ou allait arrivé. Et Thomas n'aimait pas cela du tout. Il ne pouvait jamais s'empêcher d'imaginer le pire dans ce genre de situation.

« Un conseil va être organisé ce soir, lui répondit Minho après quelques secondes de silence. Ce con de Clint a réussi à rameuter assez de monde du groupe B de son côté pour pouvoir organiser un conseil afin de discuter du cas de Newt. »

Thomas ouvrit la bouche avant de la refermer aussitôt, sous le choc. Il mentirait s'il disait ne pas s'être préparé à une possibilité qu'un conseil ait lieu comme lors de son court séjour au Bloc. Mais par rapport à Newt alors que celui-ci n'avait encore fait aucune action mettant en danger la vie des Imunes... Non, il ne se l'était pas imaginé.

« Je vois bien que tu n'es pas au top de ta forme en ce moment mais il va falloir qu'on réfléchisse au plus vite pour éviter dans le pire des cas le bannissement de Newt, continua l'asiatique. »

Silencieux, Thomas se contenta de hocher la tête pour montrer qu'il approuvait les paroles de Minho. Mais il avait pourtant envie de lui faire remarquer que Newt ne pourrait pas rester éternellement ici, qu'un jour ou l'autre il devrait partir pour éviter des accidents fâcheux. Mais il n'avait pas le cœur à lui dire parce qu'au fond, il savait que Minho comprenait que la situation était presque foutue mais les deux garçons souhaitaient tout de même voir Newt rester le plus longtemps à leurs côtés, peu importe s'il était considéré comme un fondu par les autres.

« Thomas, je veux juste te demander si tu te sens vraiment capable de participer au conseil.

- Je vais bien, répondit-il simplement sans même y croire lui-même. Vraiment, je me sens bien. Je peux le faire.

- Bon. On se voit ce soir alors. »

Thomas acquiesça tandis que Minho lui tapota l'épaule avec un sourire qui n'exprimait aucune joie. Une fois seul, Thomas prit peu à peu conscience de ce que venait de lui annoncer son meilleur ami. Newt risquait de se faire bannir. C'était la pire chose qui pouvait lui arriver et cela semblait tellement proche qu'il n'arrivait pas à croire que tout ceci était réel et non un de ses maudits cauchemars. Pourtant, pour une fois, il aurait aimé que cela soit un de ceux-là.

Thomas retourna en vitesse à la ferme, préférant s'occuper l'esprit afin de penser à autre chose que ce qui allait arriver ce soir même. Poêle-à-frire l'envoya donner à manger aux animaux avec Jorge qui ne cessait de le regarder avec insistance. Au bout d'un certain temps, Thomas se tourna vers lui et lui demanda s'il avait quelque chose sur le visage.

« C'est juste que tu as des cernes monstrueuses sous les yeux. Tu dors la nuit ou tu fais autre chose ? Lui répondit Jorge avec un petit sourire.

- C'est fou comme toi et Brenda me faites remarquer que je suis moche avec tact, répliqua Thomas en levant les yeux.

- Que veux-tu, nous ne sommes pas amis pour rien.

- C'est sûr... »

Après cette petite discussion, les deux garçons reprirent le travail en silence, chacun de leur côté. Mais Thomas sentait toujours le regard pesant de Jorge sur lui et il se doutait bien que ce n'était pas juste à cause de ces cernes. Il lui fit face une nouvelle fois et soupira.

« Jorge, qu'est-ce que tu as à me dire ?

- Mais rien, répondit celui-ci en levant les mains en signe d'innocence. Je trouve juste que tu as... changé depuis qu'on est arrivé ici. »

Thomas haussa les épaules, ne se sentant visiblement pas concerné par ce soit disant changement.

« Je suis juste fatigué, c'est tout, répondit-il.

- Oh, vraiment ? Rien à voir avec Newt donc ? »

Les sourcils de Thomas se froncèrent et il secoua la tête de gauche à droite. Il commençait vraiment en avoir assez que tout le monde lui pose des questions par rapport à Newt. Pas une seule journée ne passait sans qu'on ne lui parle de lui, de manière intentionnelle ou non. Mais à son plus grand soulagement, Jorge arrêta de lui parler avant de murmurer dans un souffle, quelques minutes plus tard :

« Tu devrais aller parler à Brenda. »

Thomas crût tout d'abord à une hallucination tellement les paroles de Jorge lui avait paru inaudibles. Mais celui-ci répéta sa phrase un peu plus fortement et il comprit enfin.

« Pourquoi ça ? Le questionna Thomas avec curiosité.

- Parce que. Je ne rigole pas pour une fois, Thomas, le prévint Jorge. Tu dois lui parler au plus vite. Je ne t'avertirais pas deux fois. »

Thomas soupira. Il détestait quand Jorge ne disait pas entièrement le fond de ses pensées. Il se retrouvait à chaque fois en train d'essayer de comprendre sans que rien de concret ne lui vienne vraiment à l'esprit. Il se promit tout de même d'aller parler à Brenda dés qu'il aurait le temps. Pour l'instant, il devait travailler et après s'occuper du conseil. Son estomac se serra quand il pensa à ce qui l'attendait dans quelques heures. Il priait silencieusement pour que le temps passe lentement... Malheureusement, sa prière ne fût pas entendue.

**.**

« Un conseil est organisé ce soir. »

Thomas avait balancé sa phrase sans prendre de pincette alors qu'il mangeait le poulet que leur avait concocté Poêle-à-frire et ses acolytes au côté de Newt, un peu à l'écart du feu de camp où se regroupaient les autres habitants du Paradis.

« Comme au bon vieux temps du Bloc..., remarqua Newt avec un soupir.

- C'est pour discuter de ton cas, rajouta Thomas. »

Thomas regretta ses paroles quand il vit les yeux de l'autre garçon s'assombrir. Celui-ci fronça les sourcils et posa son assiette à côté de ses pieds avant de se tourner vers lui :

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par ''discuter de mon cas'' ? »

Malgré sa mine sombre, Newt lui parlait avec un calme déconcertant. C'était ce qui inquiétait le plus Thomas et il voulut ouvrir la bouche pour parler mais le blond l'en empêcha en continuant, cette fois-ci avec froideur :

« Tu veux dire que vous allez décider quoi faire de moi entre me tuer ou me bannir, c'est ça ? Sans me demander mon avis ? Alors que c'est de ma foutue vie qu'on parle ! »

Newt se leva brusquement et prit violemment Thomas par le col enfin de le mettre sur ses jambes à son tour. Celui-ci le laissa faire, trop abasourdi par le soudain changement de comportement de son meilleur ami pour se défendre sur le moment.

« Newt..., commença-t-il et il s'arrêta quand l'autre garçon empoigna son cou avec force.

- Non, le coupa Newt avec colère. Toi tu vas m'écouter, _Tommy_. »

Ses deux mains entourant le poignet de Newt pour le forcer à le lâcher, Thomas sentit son cœur se serrer quand il entendit la manière dont le blond cracha le surnom qu'il lui donnait habituellement. Exactement comme dans son cauchemar.

Thomas avait peur. Non pas de Newt dont la Braise commençait vraisemblablement à lui faire effet mais des autres personnes qui pouvaient voir la scène et se rendre compte que Newt pouvait véritablement se montrer dangereux. Cela ne l'aiderait pas pour le conseil de ce soir.

« Tu m'as amené dans ce foutu endroit pour me réserver un sort pire que la mort ! Explosa Newt. Tu n'es vraiment qu'un pauvre connard, tu t'en rends compte j'espère ? Je souhaite tellement qu'il t'arrive un sort pire que le mien ! C'est tout ce que tu mérites !

- Newt... Tu ne penses pas ce que tu dis. C'est la Braise qui te fait parler. »

Newt ricana et le lâcha avant de le pousser par terre. Thomas n'eût le temps de respirer qu'il se retrouva par terre, Newt debout face à lui qui le défiait de toute sa hauteur.

« Crois-moi que je pense tout ce que je te dis. Je te déteste, Thomas ! Je te déteste ! Je te déteste ! Tu m'entends ? JE TE DÉTESTE ! »

Newt se pencha vers lui, l'attrapa une nouvelle fois par son tee-shirt et le tira vers lui. Leurs visages étaient si proches à présent que Thomas pouvait sentir le souffle de l'autre garçon sur lui. Les yeux rivés dans les siens, celui-ci lui murmura d'un ton déchirant, presque plaintif :

« Je te déteste, Tommy. »

Thomas regarda son meilleur ami partir, sous le choc par ce qui venait de se passer. Il porta une main à son cou et resta un long moment sans bouger, essayant de remettre les pensées qui bousculaient son esprit en place. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il assistait à une crise de Newt à cause de la Braise ; il l'avait déjà vu se battre avec Minho mais... Il ne s'attendait pas à être autant touché par des mots qui ne signifiaient strictement rien car Thomas en était certain, Newt ne pensait pas réellement ce qu'il disait. C'était la maladie. Simplement la maladie. Rien de plus.

Pourtant, Thomas ne pouvait s'empêcher de croire qu'il y avait peut-être une part de vérité dans les propos de Newt. Et il eût la force de se lever seulement quand Minho vint le chercher et lui indiqua d'un signe de tête qu'il était temps d'aller au Conseil. Apparemment, personne n'avait remarqué sa légère altercation avec Newt et Thomas en fût soulagé. C'était déjà un poids en moins.

Le Conseil se tenait dans une des plus grandes cabanes du Paradis. Le groupe B s'y trouvait déjà ainsi que les quelques blocards survivants comme Gally, Poêle-à-frire et bien entendu Clint. Thomas lui lança un regard noir avant de suivre Minho dans un coin de la pièce où ils se tinrent debout, attendant que le Conseil commence. Ce fût l'asiatique, officiellement chef de ce lieu, qui osa prendre la parole le premier :

« Établissons d'abord certaines règles avant d'en venir au problème. Tout d'abord, personne ne parle sans MA permission. Quand aura lieu le vote pour déterminer quoi faire, il vous est interdit de s'abstenir ou de voter deux fois, est-ce bien clair ? »

Thomas vit Sonya lever les yeux au ciel mais tous les autres acquiescèrent en silence, lui compris. Minho, satisfait, continua alors son discours :

« Ce conseil a été demandé par Clint ici présent, qui occupe la fonction de Medjack, afin de parler du cas de Newt qui, comme nous le savons tous, est atteint de la Braise. Maintenant je m'adresse à Clint et lui demande quel est son putain de problème.

- Minho..., commença Thomas dans l'intention de le calmer mais celui-ci lui fit un signe de la main pour le faire taire.

- Alors tocard, s'enquit Minho, tu te décides à parler ou pas ? »

Minho et Clint se fusillèrent du regard et ce dernier toussota avant de se mettre à parler à son tour. Il tint le même discours qu'il avait tenu à Thomas quelques jours plus tôt, expliquant qu'il y avait une femme enceinte chez les Imunes et qu'elle arrivait bientôt à terme.

« Ça me paraît donc dangereux de laisser traîner un malade alors qu'on a été envoyé ici justement pour survivre car nous sommes immunisés ! Et il n'y a aucun moyen de déterminer si nos enfants le seront aussi, finit Clint.

- Et tu proposes une solution, tocard ? L'agressa Minho qui n'était clairement pas d'humeur.

- Newt doit être banni. »

Un brouhaha se fit entendre dans la cabane suite à cette affirmation. Les personnes présentes parlaient entre elles, se fichant totalement de Minho qui essayait de les faire revenir au calme, pesant le pour et le contre sur l'état de Newt.

Thomas ne supportait pas de participer à cela, de voir les autres qui ne connaissaient pas Newt se permettre de le juger alors qu'ils ne vivaient pas ce que lui était en train de vivre en voyant son meilleur ami se détériorer un peu plus jour après jour.

« Il doit être banni ! Répéta plus fortement Clint. »

Thomas n'entendait plus qu'un sifflement dans ses oreilles. Il regarda autour de lui, perdu, et remarqua que tout le monde parlait, criait même peut-être mais il n'entendait rien. Le souffle saccadé et une main sur sa poitrine où il pouvait sentir son cœur battre à toute vitesse, Thomas comprit qu'il commençait à paniquer. Il devait sortir de là au plus vite. Il ne supporterait pas d'en écouter plus.

« THOMAS ! »

Bousculant quelques personnes sur son passage et ignorant la personne qui venait de hurler son prénom, Thomas trouva enfin la sortie de la cabane et s'adossa au mur en bois. Il respirait toujours difficilement malgré l'air frais qui balayait son visage et lentement, il se laissa tomber sur le sol. Ses mains tentaient vainement de s'agripper à quelque chose et il ne fit que gratter la terre à l'aide de ses ongles. _Newt_. Non. Il devait penser à autre chose, quelque chose d'agréable, de... _Newt_. Il avait besoin de Newt.

Il vit Minho agripper ses épaules et le secouer mais Thomas ne sentait rien mis-à-part une forte chaleur qui parcourait tout son corps. Des gouttes de sueurs perlaient sur son front tandis que ses dents claquaient alors qu'il n'avait pas froid du tout. Et quand il voulut ouvrir la bouche pour dire quelque chose, il sentit un haut-le-cœur arriver et n'eût à peine le temps de pencher sa tête qu'il se vomit dessus.

« Newt..., murmura-t-il avant de sentir une nouvelle fois la nausée le gagner. »

Une main se posa sur son front.

« Il fait une crise d'angoisse, dit une voix féminine qu'il reconnût comme étant celle de Sonya. Minho, gifle-le !

- Je t'ai déjà dit non.

- Très bien. »

Thomas devina qu'on venait de le frapper au bruit qu'avait fait sa joue au contact de la main de Sonya. Mais il n'avait toujours aucune sensation. Une autre gifle. Mais toujours rien.

« Espèce de tarée ! S'écria Minho. Tu viens de frapper mon pote, je te ferais remarquer !

- Il doit retrouver ses esprits, jobard, répliqua Sonya. Et tu as intérêt à la fermer et à me laisser faire si tu ne veux pas en recevoir une à ton tour ! »

Thomas remarqua qu'il n'entendit plus le son de la voix de Minho après cette menace. Il vit Sonya se pencher vers lui et le secouait avec force comme avait fait l'asiatique quelques minutes plus tôt.

« Newt... Je veux Newt..., implora Thomas. J'ai besoin de... de lui... S'il vous plaît... S'il vous plaît... Newt... »

**.**

Brenda observait le spectacle qui se déroulait sous ses yeux, éprouvant une certaine pitié à l'égard de Thomas. Celui-ci ne cessait de gémir le prénom de Newt entre deux vomissements, suppliant aux autres de l'appeler mais personne ne l'écoutait.

Ses yeux clairs croisèrent ceux de Jorge, accusateurs. Et Brenda les ferma avant de détourner le regard, ne supportant pas de l'affronter plus longtemps. Il avait raison quand il lui avait dit qu'elle était en train de perdre Thomas. Il n'était plus le garçon qu'elle avait connu quand ils parcouraient la Terre Brûlée... Il n'était plus ce garçon légèrement sarcastique mais courageux et drôle avec qui elle avait apprécié se balader au milieu des fondus.

Maintenant, devant elle, se trouvait un adolescent replié sur lui-même qui ne souriait plus, qui avait perdu tout son courage au profit de la souffrance qui semblait l'animer un peu plus jour après jour. Elle voulait retrouver son Thomas, et elle savait qu'il n'y avait qu'une solution pour le voir à nouveau rire.

Brenda se tourna une nouvelle fois vers Jorge et tapota la poche de sa veste tout en le regardant. Celui-ci sembla comprendre et lui sourit pour l'encourager. La jeune fille s'éclipsa alors discrètement du groupe et alla à la cabane de Newt. Une fois devant celle-ci, elle décida de donner quelques coups à la porte sans réfléchir. Elle ne voulait pas faire cela mais elle n'avait plus le choix maintenant. Thomas devenait malade. Pas physiquement, comme Newt, mais mentalement. Et elle ne pouvait plus supporter le voir dans un tel état.

Quand la porte s'ouvrit enfin, laissant apparaître Newt, Brenda lui demanda :

« Je peux entrer ? »

Newt haussa un sourcil avant d'acquiescer, apparemment étonné de voir débarquer la jeune fille dans son habitat. Celle-ci rentra et mit sa main dans sa poche avant de glisser l'objet qui s'y trouvait à l'intérieur. Brenda était mal à l'aise et osait regarder tout sauf Newt.

« Je vais être clair, Newt, commença-t-elle. J'ai un moyen de te sauver de la Braise. »

Elle vit Newt afficher une mine perdue et avant même qu'il n'eût le temps de parler à son tour, elle continua sans reprendre son souffle :

« Mais si je te le donne, je veux que tu me promettes une chose... Je veux que tu me promettes de partir loin d'ici, loin de Thomas. C'est ma seule condition. »

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**RàR anonymes :**

_**Whiteness** **:** Brenda est partie se cacher très loin ! (je crois qu'elle a peur)_

**_Guest :_**_ Tant d'amour pour Brenda, c'est beau haha. Elle t'en remercie. _

_**jenifael : **Désolée, mon but n'était pas de faire pleurer qui que ce soit (me pardonnes-tu ? xD). Merci beaucoup en tout cas !_

_**lenheartliafi :** Haha, comment s'est le monde des Bisounours ? Je viendrais faire un petit tour :p Merci beaucoup pour ton avis !_

**_._**


	6. Chapter 6

**.**

Hola !

Chapitre consacré à Newtie boy mais aussi Minho ! (bah oui, Minho se plaignait d'être un peu trop oublié alors voilà)

Je sais que beaucoup attendent le Newtmas, ça arrive. Doucement mais sûrement. Je n'aime pas trop quand ça va trop "vite" dans les fictions, j'aime avoir le temps de développer la relation pour ne pas que ça arrive comme "ça", on ne sait pas trop pourquoi. Parce qu'il est clair que dans cette fiction, c'est plus l'aspect "psychologique" qui rapproche les deux que l'aspect "physique" (je ne sais pas si je suis très claire, m'enfin je tenais quand même à donner une petite explication).

Pour le prochain chapitre, c'est presque sûr que j'aurais du retard. Désolé d'avance !

Merci pour les reviews, follows, favoris.

Bonne lecture :)

**.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer : <strong>Tout est à James Dashner_

* * *

><p><strong>Shelby Merry - When the darkness comes<strong>

* * *

><p>Newt haussa un sourcil en entendant les paroles de la petite brune. Bizarrement, il la croyait quand elle disait avoir un remède. Elle n'avait, de toute façon, aucune raison de lui faire croire qu'elle pouvait le sauver alors qu'au final, non. Mais cela semblait tellement inespéré... Et évidemment, il n'aurait pas le droit de l'avoir avec facilité. Brenda avait posé sa condition. Une condition qui l'avait plus qu'étonné mais Newt avait décidé de n'en montrer rien, gardant un visage indéchiffrable. Brenda voulait le voir partir. Rien de plus. Rien de moins. Seulement, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi.<p>

« Pourquoi souhaites-tu mon départ ? Lui demanda-t-il avec une curiosité évidente.

- Parce que... Parce que tu rends Thomas malade. »

A l'entente du prénom de son ami, Newt tiqua en repensant à leur légère altercation le soir-même mais il reprit très vite contenance, de plus en plus surpris par ce que lui disait Brenda.

« Allez, Newt, continua celle-ci avec un air féroce, tu crois que je n'ai jamais vu la manière dont il te regardait ? »

Newt fronça les sourcils, complètement perdu. Brenda était vraisemblablement en train de virer folle elle aussi. Mais il voyait le bon côté des choses... Au moins, il n'était plus le seul.

« Il te regarde de la manière dont il ne me regardera jamais, souffla Brenda en plantant ses yeux dans les siens.

- Ok, Brenda, je crois que tu fais erreur, ricana Newt. T'as choppé la Braise aussi ou quoi ?

- Je sais ce que je dis, insista la brune. Et je ne supporte plus de voir Thomas se mettre un tel état pour... _toi_. »

Elle cracha ce dernier mot avec une haine palpable dans sa voix et Newt sentit son calme le perdre peu à peu à mesure qu'il entendait Brenda parler. Elle portait des accusations sur lui sans même connaître toute l'histoire, sans même réfléchir. Elle se mettait dans la tête à son ami comme si elle le connaissait depuis toujours alors que lui le connaissait depuis bien plus longtemps. Brenda prétendait aussi apparemment savoir ce qui était bon ou pas pour Thomas et Newt commençait sérieusement à trouver son comportement insupportable. Elle ne connaissait pas Thomas. Sinon elle ne lui demanderait pas de partir.

Brenda sortit alors une seringue, enfermée dans un sachet plastique, de sa poche. Newt l'observa silencieusement, comprenant que c'était cet objet-là qui pouvait le soigner de la Braise. Mais Janson avait pourtant été clair : il n'y avait aucun remède contre la Braise. Il se demandait donc comment elle pouvait avoir possession d'un vaccin qui permettait de soigner sa maladie.

« Comment crois-tu que certaines personnes du WICKED est pu vivre assez longtemps sans attraper la Braise ? Lui demanda Brenda avant de lui donner une réponse. C'est simple. Avec les donnés qu'ils ont collecté grâce à votre activité cérébrale à tous, ils ont trouvé le moyen de faire partir la Braise. »

Elle s'arrêta et fit tourner la seringue autour de ses doigts sous les yeux médusés de Newt. Ce n'était pas crédible. Si le WICKED avait réellement trouvé un remède, alors l'homme-rat n'aurait pas pu l'attraper. Et il l'avait vu de ses propres yeux, Janson était devenu taré à cause de la maladie en essayant de disséquer le cerveau de Thomas avec un couteau au beau milieu d'un couloir.

« Seulement, reprit la petite brune, ce remède n'est pas non plus miraculeux... Il ne marche qu'une fois et si le sujet qui l'a pris est de nouveau en contact avec la Braise, alors elle mute et revient plus virulente que jamais. Ce qui, comme tu as du le comprendre, ne risque pas de t'arriver si tu le prends car personne ici n'est atteint de la Braise et ne le sera certainement jamais. »

Brenda prit une pause, laissant le temps à Newt de digérer tout ce qu'elle venait de lui annoncer. Celui-ci comprit alors qu'il y avait un véritable moyen de le guérir de cette folie qui le submergeait toujours un peu plus chaque jour qui passait. Il pouvait enfin redevenir normal et enfin vivre la vie simple dont il avait toujours rêvé. Mais il restait toujours cette foutue condition que lui imposait Brenda, condition qu'il n'avait pas envie d'accepter.

A la sortie du Labyrinthe, Newt avait imaginé reprendre sa vie entouré des autres blocards. C'était ses amis, les personnes qui comptaient le plus pour eux et les seuls avec qui il avait créé des souvenirs. Il ne pouvait donc pas s'imaginer être loin d'eux. Et voilà que Brenda lui demandait de partir loin de Minho et de Thomas sans aucune raison valable en échange d'une guérison instantanée de la maladie.

« Qui te dit que Thomas ne voudra pas me suivre ? Lui demanda-t-il soudainement en affichant un sourire narquois.

- Il ne te suivra pas, lui répondit catégoriquement Brenda. Thomas n'est pas stupide, il sait très bien que tu es malade et que tu vas devoir partir un jour ou l'autre. Et le plus tôt sera le mieux.

- J'ai du mal à te suivre, Brenda... Pourquoi me donner le remède pour que je parte alors qu'on sait très bien tous les deux que je vais être banni dans peu de temps et que même malade, je vais donc partir. »

Brenda se mordit la lèvre, ne s'attendant visiblement pas à cette question. Elle resta silencieuse quelques secondes avant de lui répondre dans un souffle :

« Pour que tu partes plus tôt que prévu, évidemment... Mais aussi parce que si je ne te donne pas ce remède, je ne pourrais plus regarder Thomas en face... Je ne suis pas une mauvaise fille au fond, tu sais...

- Comme c'est mignon, railla Newt. Mais aussi franchement naïf de ta part de croire que Thomas pourrait enfin remarquer ta misérable existence simplement parce que je ne serais plus là. »

Newt ne baissa pas les yeux devant le regard noir que lui lançait la jeune fille. Les poings serrés, il tentait vainement de garder son calme et de s'empêcher de frapper Brenda. Il ne devait pas laisser la Braise prendre le dessus. Pourtant, cette fois-là, il pensait ce qu'il disait et la maladie ne faisait qu'accentuer la colère qu'il ressentait à l'égard de Brenda.

« Je ne veux pas de ton foutu remède, lui lança-t-il soudainement avec animosité.

- Vraiment ? S'étonna Brenda avant de laisser échapper un petit rire. Tu es vraiment stupide, Newt.

- Sûrement, c'est vrai, admit Newt. Maintenant, je te conseille de sortir d'ici.

- Tu es sûr de ton choix ?

- Dégage ! »

Newt vit Brenda sursauter et reculer de quelques pas quand elle l'entendit lui hurler dessus. Celle-ci se dirigea alors vers la porte, l'ouvrit mais se tourna une nouvelle fois vers lui au lieu de partir comme il lui avait si gentiment demandé :

« Si tu tenais un temps soi peu à Thomas, tu accepterais ma condition. Tu es tellement égoïste que tu ne te rends pas compte d'à quel point tu lui fais du mal. »

Newt tiqua aux paroles de la jeune femme. Il n'avait plus qu'une envie maintenant : la faire taire à l'aide de ses poings. Il ferma les yeux, puis une grande inspiration et trouva la seule force de répondre :

« Dégage d'ici avant que je te fasse quelque chose de très regrettable. »

Brenda haussa un sourcil, peu impressionnée mais elle décida néanmoins de lui obéir non sans lui lâcher avant de fermer la porte derrière elle :

« Il y aura bien un jour où tu me supplieras de te donner le remède. Et sache que je l'attends avec impatience. »

Quand Brenda quitta enfin la cabane, Newt se laissa glisser le long du mur, se cachant le visage de ses mains. Il craignait que les dernières paroles de la brune soient vraies car arrivera bien un jour où il ne pourrait plus se contrôle et où le besoin d'avoir le vaccin serait bien plus fort que tout. Il n'avait pas pu l'accepter en sachant que Brenda lui imposait de partir. Newt savait aussi qu'atteint de la Braise, il pourrait supporter la solitude car la folie aura tellement ravagé son cerveau qu'il ne se rendra compte de rien alors que sans la maladie, il était parfaitement conscient d'être seul. Totalement seul. Et rien que de l'imaginer, il se mit à trembler.

**.**

Avec l'aide de Sonya, Minho posa Thomas sur le lit qu'elle lui montrait du doigt. Bien trop faible pour chercher à les repousser, Thomas se contenta de regarder les deux autres, les yeux entrouverts. Ses cheveux bruns étaient plaqués sur son front par la sueur et son teint restait toujours livide malgré qu'il avait cessé de vomir.

« Tu devrais te reposer Thomas, tu en as besoin, dit Sonya tout en lui posant une couverture dessus. »

Minho observait son ami fermer les yeux, sans un mot. Il ne savait plus quoi penser après ce qui s'était passé. Il avait vraiment cru Thomas quand il lui avait dit qu'il allait bien ; après tout Thomas s'était toujours montré fort en toute situation et c'était en partie grâce à lui que les Imunes étaient maintenant sains et saufs. Et il l'avait vu s'écrouler en ne pouvant rien faire.

Minho sentit la main de Sonya se poser sur son épaule tandis qu'elle le poussait à sortir de la chambre pour laisser Thomas dormir.

« Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive, putain ! Explosa-t-il une fois dehors.

- Il ne va pas bien, lui avoua Sonya. C'est tout ce que je peux te dire.

- Mais pourquoi ? On a tout ce qu'il nous faut ici ! On est débarrassé du WICKED et...

- Minho, tu sais tout autant que moi pourquoi il n'est pas bien en ce moment. »

Minho se tût et acquiesça. Oui, il le savait comme tous les tocards qui avaient participé au Conseil et avaient pu comprendre pourquoi Thomas semblait avoir changé. C'était la faute à Newt. Et ce petit incident n'allait l'aider en rien pour le défendre convenablement. Parce qu'il était clair pour l'asiatique qu'un nouveau Conseil allait avoir lieu le soir-même ou le lendemain et sans Thomas cette fois-ci. Clint n'était pas décidé à se laisser faire et Minho était certain que celui-ci allait venir le harceler dans les heures à venir pour parler de ce qui s'était passé.

Bannir Newt. Cela semblait la solution la plus évidente, après tout. Et il savait qu'en temps que Chef, il devait réfléchir au mieux pour la survie des Imunes. Le but était de recréer une société sans maladie, pas de perdre d'autres personnes importantes. Avec horreur, Minho se mit à penser que ce n'était pas _si_ grave si Newt était banni... Il deviendrait fou avant de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Du moins, il l'espérait. Parce qu'il ne pouvait décemment pas imaginer virer Newt du Paradis quand celui-ci était encore conscient ce qui se passait autour de lui. Il était peut-être un fondu mais il restait son meilleur ami avant tout.

« Tu devrais essayer d'aller dormir un peu aussi, lui conseilla Sonya.

- Parce que tu crois que je peux dormir alors que mes deux meilleurs potes sont en train de crever chacun dans leur coin ? L'agressa Minho, les poings serrés.

- Thomas ne va pas mourir...

- La ferme, la coupa-t-il. J'ai déjà vu quelqu'un dans le même état que lui quand j'étais dans le Labyrinthe, et crois-moi... Crois-moi que j'ai regretté de ne pas avoir pu aider ce tocard quand il a essayé de se suicider. »

Sans un mot de plus, Minho marcha en vitesse jusqu'à son lieu de travail où il construisait des maisons et des objets afin d'améliorer la vie au Paradis. Vue l'heure tardive, il était tout seul. Et il prit sa hache avant de se mettre à couper du bois sans faire réellement attention. Il se focalisait sur son travail en essayant d'ignorer toutes ses pensées qui le bousculait. Et il coupait, coupait, coupait sans s'arrêter et sans même remarquer que le soleil commençait à se lever.

« Minho ? »

Celui-ci se tourna, prêt à envoyer balader celui qui osait l'interrompre mais décida de se taire quand il aperçut Newt, à quelques mètres de lui.

Les deux garçons ne s'étaient que rarement parlés depuis leur arrivée ici. Il y avait une sorte de gêne qui s'était installée entre eux depuis que l'asiatique avait appris que Newt était atteint de cette fichue maladie qu'il refusait de nommer. Minho n'avait pas su comment réagir et avait simplement décidé d'ignorer ce fait comme si cela allait permettre de la faire partir. Il avait alors compris que Newt était foutu à partir du moment où celui-ci s'était jeté sur lui dans le but de le frapper parce que les deux n'étaient pas d'accord. Le Newt qu'il avait connu n'aurait jamais osé lever la main sur quelqu'un ; encore moins sur son meilleur ami. Mais il n'en restait pas moins heureux de le voir ici, parmi eux même s'il refusait de le montrer. Cela faisait parti de son caractère. Minho préférait tout garder pour lui plutôt que d'avouer qu'il avait aussi des faiblesses. Après tout, il était le Chef. Il était celui qui devait garder bonne figure à tout moment malgré sa légère tendance à se montrer un peu trop agressif par moment.

Pourtant, quand il vit Newt se tenir devant lui, il décida de laisser tomber cette indifférence constante qu'il s'imposait. Il se dirigea alors en grandes enjambées vers son meilleur ami avant de le prendre dans ses bras sans aucune douceur – il ne fallait pas trop lui en donner non plus – pour le relâcher presque aussitôt, gêné du geste qu'il venait de faire. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Mais il devait montrer à Newt qu'ils étaient meilleurs amis, peu importe ce qui pouvait se passer, peu importe la fin.

« C'était pour quoi ça ? Lui demanda Newt avec un petit rire. Vais-je bientôt avoir droit à la déclaration d'amour ?

- Ferme-là, tocard, répliqua Minho d'un ton bougon. C'était exceptionnel alors j'espère que tu as bien pu profiter de mes gros bras. »

Newt leva les yeux au ciel et Minho sourit. Premier vrai sourire qu'il s'autorisait depuis le Conseil. Il était content de voir que Newt allait toujours bien pour l'instant.

« Dis... Tu saurais où est Thomas ? Je le cherche depuis que je me suis levé mais pas de trace de lui, dit Newt. »

Minho réfléchissait à toute vitesse, ne sachant pas s'il devait tout expliquer à Newt sur ce qui s'était passé ou pas. Il avait peur de le voir s'énerver comme dans les locaux du WICKED, de le voir se jeter sur lui, d'être obligé d'à nouveau le frapper pour l'arrêter... Mais il n'avait pas le choix. Car de toute façon, un jour ou l'autre, Newt allait l'apprendre. Il valait peut-être mieux que ce soit de sa bouche plutôt que de celle d'un autre. Alors il décida de tout lui raconter sans oublier d'émettre les moindres détails.

**.**

Newt était assis en taille au bord de la falaise, observant d'un air songeur le vide sous lui. Cela faisait près d'une heure qu'il se trouvait là, seul. Il avait préféré s'isoler en sentant ce foutu sentiment de colère l'envahir quand Minho lui avait dit ce qui s'était passé au Conseil avec Thomas. Minho n'avait pas cherché à le rattraper ; il avait du comprendre que ce n'était pas la peine.

A présent, Newt avait retrouvé son calme. Jusqu'à quand ? Il n'en savait rien. Il ne savait plus. Il avait décidé de ne pas s'en soucier pour le moment car le plus important était l'état de Thomas. Alors d'un pas pressé, il se dirigea vers l'infirmerie et remarqua avec soulagement qu'il n'y avait que Sonya. Celle-ci vint d'ailleurs à sa rencontre.

« Je peux voir Thomas ? Lui demanda-t-il avant qu'elle n'eut le temps d'ouvrir la bouche.

- Bien sûr, acquiesça Sonya. Suis-moi. »

Sonya le conduisit jusqu'à la chambre la plus proche et Newt entra avec hésitation. Il remarqua alors que Thomas avait les yeux fermés et dormait profondément. Mais il vit aussi l'inhabituelle pâleur de la peau de son ami et les cernes violettes qui entouraient ses yeux, ressortants grâce aux rayons de soleil qui se reflétaient dans la pièce. Newt repensa aux paroles de Brenda. « Tu rends Thomas malade ! ». Elle avait raison.

« Je peux te laisser seul avec lui ? Le questionna Sonya avec un air inquiet.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas Sonya, je ne vais pas chercher à l'étriper de mes propres mains, répondit Newt avec lassitude.

- C'est juste que...

- Que quoi ? Que je suis un fondu, c'est ça ? »

Sonya recula devant le ton soudainement agressif de Newt. Il se pinça l'arrête du nez et soupira. Il n'en pouvait plus de cette foutue maladie.

« Désolé, se reprit-il au de bout de quelques secondes. Vraiment Sonya, ça ira. Au pire tu as juste à prendre une pelle et à me fracasser le crâne si jamais... »

Newt laissa échapper un petit rire sans joie. Il était conscient que cela pouvait réellement arriver mais il ferait en sorte que Sonya n'ait pas besoin de faire cela pour l'arrêter. Sonya hocha alors la tête, peu convaincue, mais finit tout de même par sortir de la chambre, laissant les deux garçons seuls.

Newt s'approcha du lit de Thomas et le regarda dormir paisiblement. Depuis leur arrivée au Paradis, c'était la première fois qu'il pouvait voir son ami ne pas s'agiter dans son sommeil. Quelque part, cela le rassurait un petit peu. Cela voulait dire que Thomas allait mieux. Du moins, il l'espérait.

Doucement, il prit la main de Thomas dans la sienne sans le quitter des yeux. C'était de sa faute si Thomas était malade. De sa faute uniquement. Brenda avait entièrement raison pour une fois. Et Newt ne pouvait rien faire pour arranger cela parce que malheureusement, son état allait empirer.

Newt comprit qu'il demeurait ici depuis bien trop longtemps et que plus il restait, plus la vie des Imunes était en danger. Mais il se sentait encore capable de contrôler la Braise... Enfin, il essayait de s'en persuader. De toute façon, il savait que si le Conseil décidait de le bannir, il n'aurait pas d'autre choix. Sauf s'il prenait le remède de Brenda... Mais la jeune femme semblait être prête à tout pour l'empêcher de faire sa vie ici. Il ne savait pas de quoi elle était capable et avec la maladie qui rongeait son cerveau jour après jour, il était incapable de se mettre à réfléchir correctement pour trouver une solution. Il aimerait que Thomas l'aide. Mais Newt refusait de mettre son ami dans un tel état une autre fois. Alors il se débrouillerait tout seul. Et tant pis s'il se foirait sur toute la ligne. Il ne laisserait plus jamais quelqu'un se faire du mal pour lui. Jamais. Et surtout pas Thomas.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**RàR anonymes :**

_**Guest :** Tant de violence pour Brenda (j'avoue que ta review m'a bien fait rire et je suis entière d'accord avec toi, Thomas est à Newt non mais oh ! ;))_

_** lenheartliafi :** Pauvre Brenda, rejetée du monde des Bisounours ! Fais gaffe, elle peut se venger sur Newt... En tout cas, merci encore une fois pour ton avis !_

_**Whiteness : **__J'aime bien le "Disputes, doutes, remords ?" ça fait un peu générique des Feux de l'amour xD (on voit la grande connaisseuse) Merci !_

_**tlphonefisherpri :** Moi aussi j'adore Brenda en temps normal xD Tu me diras si brûler de l'encens et faire des offrandes ça a marché ;) Merci beaucoup._

_**Pomme :** Je suis désolée pour le mal que je fais, vraiment haha. Je compte continuer de l'enrichir, pas de problème pour ça :p Merci pour ton avis !_

_**Zeinab3397 :** Haha, je crois que vous pouvez tous former un fanclub pour tuer Brenda xD Merci beaucoup !_

_**Lou42 :** Merci, j'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu :D_

**.**


	7. Chapter 7

**.**

Hola !

On arrive à la moitié de la fiction :B Et j'ai déjà écrit l'épilogue, hihihi ! (bon il me manque plusieurs chapitres entre mais c'est déjà ça hein xD)

Je crois que c'est le chapitre que j'ai préféré écrire pour l'instant (vous allez vite deviner pourquoi je pense...).

Je m'excuse pour mon énorme retard mais je m'occupe de pleins d'autres choses en ce moment en dehors de la fac et ça me prend assez de temps malheureusement :/ Mais je n'abandonnerai pas cette fiction, ne vous inquiétez pas !

Merci pour les reviews, follows, favoris.

Bonne lecture :)

**.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer : <strong>Tout est à James Dashner_

* * *

><p><strong>Christina Perri - Human<strong>

* * *

><p>Thomas se frotta longuement les yeux avant de les ouvrir doucement. Il grogna et cacha sa tête sous sa couverture quand les rayons de soleil vinrent le frapper. Après s'être peu à peu habitué à la lumière, il regarda la pièce où il se trouvait et se rappela brusquement ce qui s'était passé le soir du Conseil. Il voulut alors se lever – il avait déjà assez perdu de temps à dormir – mais à peine eût-il essayé de mettre un pied en dehors du lit qu'il dût se rasseoir sur le lit. Sa tête était douloureuse et tournait tandis que son estomac lui faisait un mal de chien.<p>

Thomas se résigna alors à quitter le lit et s'y recoucha, ses yeux noisettes fixant le plafond fait de bois avec un intérêt soudain. Il avait l'impression de devenir fou depuis son arrivée ici. Peut-être n'était-ce pas qu'une impression, après tout... Mais cette crise, cette crise de panique qu'il avait fait lui avait confirmé que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond chez lui. Il était au Paradis, il était enfin en sécurité... De quoi pouvait-il rêvé de mieux ? De retrouver ses amis morts par sa faute ? De voir Newt en bonne santé ? Oui. C'était tout cela qui lui manquait pour ne pas flancher.

Thomas n'allait pas bien. C'était un fait. Et il pouvait le sentir un peu plus chaque jour. Il savait qu'en sortant des Épreuves, il ne pourrait jamais être complètement sain d'esprit. Mais il espérait pouvoir se reconstruire sans trop de problème. A croire que non, sa vie était foutue depuis que le WICKED était intervenu dans celle-ci. Il avait beau être vivant grâce à Ava Paige, il ne pouvait tout de même pas s'empêcher d'éprouver une haine envers l'organisation qu'elle avait créé.

L'ancien coureur se demandait souvent comment aurait été sa vie sans le WICKED et surtout sans la Braise. Il n'aurait pas connu ses amis d'aujourd'hui mais peut-être qu'il en aurait eu d'autres et tout aussi géniaux. Peut-être. Peut-être pas. Et Newt ne serait pas malade. Newt vivrait normalement. Tout comme lui. Ils se seraient même peut-être rencontrés par hasard... Et il s'imaginait le voir sourire, lui lancer des remarques sarcastiques, entendre son rire sans qu'aucune foutue connerie ne puisse intervenir entre eux ; sans _cette_ maladie qui décimait Newt jour après jour.

Thomas ferma les yeux, les poings serrés. Il refusait de verser une autre larme ; il refusait de s'écrouler encore une fois. Il devait se montrer fort, comme Minho qui lui aussi voyait son meilleur ami s'éloigner à cause de la Braise. Mais il savait que c'était trop tard.

Thomas avait toujours cette sensation que quelque chose de mal allait se produire tôt ou tard. Il n'arrivait pas à s'imaginer pouvoir aller bien de nouveau un jour. Il trouvait cette pensée terriblement égoïste – après tout, il était vivant et en bonne santé contrairement à d'autres – mais c'était réellement ce qu'il ressentait au plus profond de lui. Il refusait d'en parler à qui que ce soit ; ne voulant pas alerter les autres. Sa petite crise le soir du Conseil avait largement suffit.

Il avait aussi constamment l'impression d'être vide ; d'avoir un foutu creux dans le cœur qui ne voulait pas se refermer. C'était un sentiment assez troublant mais aussi indescriptible. Il n'avait jamais ressenti tout cela auparavant. Tout était apparu presque dés l'instant où il avait posé son pied sur les terres du Paradis. Thomas ne voyait plus l'intérêt de se battre quand il n'y avait plus d'espoir. Plus l'intérêt de vivre s'il ne pouvait pas le faire comme il le désirait. Plus l'intérêt de continuer à marcher alors qu'il s'écroulait à chaque pas.

Thomas avait tout simplement envie de mourir.

**.**

Thomas se réveilla en sursaut en entendant la porte de la maisonnette en bois dans laquelle il se trouvait claquer. Il entendit des bruits de pas et se releva à l'aide de ses bras sur le lit, les sourcils froncés. Il entendit des mots fuser sans en comprendre réellement le sens et soudain, ce fût la porte de sa chambre qui s'ouvrit en grand, laissant apparaître Newt. Celui-ci s'approcha de lui et sans un mot, le prit dans ses bras.

Thomas entoura à son tour le corps de Newt et ferma les yeux quand son visage alla se nicher dans son cou. Il le serrait contre lui avec force, ne voulant plus le lâcher. Newt était tellement important pour lui. Ce n'était plus un secret pour personne.

« Je suis désolé, Tommy, ne cessait de lui murmurer Newt à son oreille. »

Thomas s'accrocha un peu plus à l'autre garçon comme s'il avait peur de le voir partir. Il se rappelait sans cesse les paroles de Newt qui lui disait qu'il voulait passer ces derniers moments de lucidité avec lui. Et il espérait que cet instant que les deux partageaient à présent durerait pour toujours et qu'il ne verrait jamais le jour où son meilleur ami lui tournera le dos.

« Cette foutue maladie elle me... »

Newt s'arrêta au beau milieu de sa phrase et laissa échapper un soupir. Un silence s'installa entre les deux garçons, aucun ne voulant briser ce rare moment. Thomas savait que Newt s'excusait à cause de la manière dont il lui avait adressé la parole juste avant le Conseil et il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Ce n'était pas de sa faute, après tout.

Thomas ouvrit les yeux et remarqua d'étranges traces rouges dans le cou de Newt qui formaient comme des cicatrices de part et d'autre. Il les avait déjà vu... sur des fondus. Il comprit que le blond subissait la transformation physique de la Braise et que cela n'annonçait rien de bon. Le compte à rebours était maintenant lancé.

« Newt, reste avec moi, le supplia Thomas en prenant le visage de l'autre garçon entre ses mains. S'il te plaît, reste avec moi. Ne laisse pas la Braise prendre le dessus, pas maintenant ok ? »

Quand Thomas vit Newt hocher la tête, il décida de ne pas perdre une seconde de plus. Et sans aucune hésitation, il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il voulait montrer à Newt à quel point il tenait à lui, à quel point il avait besoin de lui. Et quand il sentit le blond poser sa main sur sa nuque afin d'approfondir leur baiser, Thomas comprit qu'il ne perdrait jamais Newt. Qu'un jour ou l'autre, ils se retrouveraient comme à chaque fois que l'un fuyait ou se perdait. C'était sûrement naïf de sa part de croire que cela pouvait être possible mais c'était le dernier espoir auquel il se rattachait à présent.

Thomas savourait la douceur des baisers de Newt, ne trouvant aucune volonté pour s'éloigner de lui. Toujours assis sur son lit, le brun écarta ses jambes et agrippa ses mains au haut de Newt pour presser un peu plus son corps contre le sien. Il sentit Newt sourire contre sa bouche et celui-ci détacha son visage du sien, les yeux brillants. Leurs regards se croisèrent et ce contact ne dura qu'un bref instant car Newt reprit rapidement ses lèvres avec une avidité que Thomas ne lui connaissait pas.

Thomas se rendait compte que Newt était peut-être la personne qui lui faisait le plus de mal à ses dépends mais aussi la seule qui le maintenait encore en vie. Il ne se voyait pas sans lui ; ce n'était pas sans raison qu'il avait refusé de le tuer lorsque son ami lui avait demandé. Et ce n'était pas non plus sans raison qu'il l'avait amené ici alors qu'il le savait malade et incurable. Ce n'était pas comme Teresa ou Minho, non. Il ressentait bien plus que de l'amitié pour Newt ; c'était un attachement qui lui semblait bien trop fort par moment et Thomas n'avait jamais réussi à trouver les mots pour expliquer toutes les émotions qui le submergeaient quand il était au côté du blond. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était que sans Newt, il ne survivrait pas une minute de plus ici.

Thomas était tout simplement devenu dépendant de Newt ; il était devenu dépendant d'un fondu, d'un malade mais par dessus-tout d'un jeune homme destiné à la folie et à la mort. Et il se rendit compte qu'il était vraiment dans un désespoir immense pour s'être attaché à quelqu'un qui courait à sa perte. A leur perte. Mais peu importe. C'était trop tard pour revenir en arrière.

Ce fût Newt qui rompit le baiser, à bout de souffle et Thomas, perdu dans ses têtes, ne remarqua pas le regard de son meilleur ami sur lui. Il avait du mal à réaliser ce qui venait de se passer entre eux. Mais c'était venu naturellement, comme si chacun des deux attendaient cela depuis un bout de temps. Et il n'avait pas envisagé que Newt puisse le rejeter une seule seconde.

« Je t'assure que je peux éviter la Braise de prendre le contrôle si tu recommences, dit Newt avec un air taquin sur le visage.

- J'aimerais bien te croire..., répondit Thomas en détournant le regard.

- Alors crois-moi pour de vrai, Tommy. »

Thomas sourit avant de sceller une nouvelle fois ses lèvres à celles de l'autre garçon. Le contact ne dura que quelques secondes mais ce baiser signifiait qu'il lui faisait confiance, qu'il croyait en ses paroles même si au fond de lui, Thomas savait que tout était faux et que rien ne pouvait éviter la déchéance de Newt. Mais pour une fois, il souhaitait se cacher la triste vérité et profiter de ces derniers moments avec Newt sans se soucier de quoi que ce soit.

« Les cinq minutes sont passés, annonça une voix froide derrière eux. »

Les yeux de Thomas se posèrent sur Clint, qui les regardait tour à tour, les bras croisés contre sa poitrine. Il comprit alors pourquoi il avait entendu autant de bruit si Newt avait croisé le Medjack... Le blond avait sûrement dû insisté longuement pour pouvoir s'accorder un peu de temps afin de le voir. Il vit alors celui-ci se tourner vers le jeune Medjack à son tour et lui lancer un regard noir.

« Sérieusement, Clint ? Je ne vais pas tout détruire ici, c'est de ça que tu as peur, dit Newt, les dents serrés, se retenant visiblement de s'énerver. »

Clint secoua la tête, ignorant totalement ses paroles. Il regarda alors directement son ancien ami dans les yeux avant de déclarer toujours avec ce même ton glacial :

« Je ne veux pas de malade comme _toi_ ici. »

Newt était encore proche de lui et Thomas pouvait le voir trembler de colère Une seule remarque pouvait le mettre dans un état auquel le brun ne préférait même plus penser ; il en avait déjà assez fait les frais. Il posa alors une main sur le bras de Newt et enfonça légèrement ses ongles dans sa peau pour le forcer à se tourner vers lui. Il vit les yeux noisettes de son meilleur ami se poser sur lui et Thomas hocha légèrement la tête avant de se décider à parler :

« Calme-toi et ne l'écoute pas. On se verra plus tard, ok ? Dés que je sors d'ici. »

Thomas sentait que Newt retrouvait peu à peu son calme et ne le lâchait pas du regard. Il avait réussi à le calmer un temps soit peu même s'il pouvait voir que l'autre garçon était encore un peu en colère à cause des paroles de Clint.

« Sors vite d'ici alors Tommy..., souffla Newt avant de s'éloigner de lui. »

Thomas lui sourit, lui promettant ainsi silencieusement de faire de son mieux. Il regarda le blond passer au côté du Medjack en sentant un bref sentiment de panique le gagner, de peur qu'il fasse quelque chose de regrettable mais Newt se contenta de quitter la cabane comme si de rien n'était sans même jeter un coup d'œil à Clint.

Une fois que Thomas fût sûr que Newt était bien sorti de la cabane et ne pouvait ainsi pas l'entendre, il se tourna vers Clint, les sourcils froncés.

« A quoi tu joues exactement, tocard ?

- J'essaye de te montrer qu'il est dangereux pour nous, et même pour toi, répliqua Clint apparemment désespéré par l'attitude du brun. T'es con à ce point-là ou quoi ?

- Ferme ta gueule Clint. Vraiment, ferme-là. »

Thomas se coucha de nouveau sur le lit, montrant ainsi que la discussion était close. Il crût être tranquille jusqu'à entendre la voix de Clint résonner à nouveau :

« Regarde-toi, tocard. Tu deviens comme lui. Voir plus cinglé que lui par moment. »

Thomas entendit la porte claquer et des bruits de pas s'éloigner. Il ferma les yeux en pensant à ces quelques mots qui résonnaient dans sa tête. Les poings serrés, Thomas se retint de ne pas craquer pour la énième fois... car il se rendit compte qu'au fond, Clint avait entièrement raison.

**.**

« Thomas, réveille-toi. »

Une douce voix résonnait aux oreilles du jeune homme et il sentit quelqu'un déposer un bref baiser sur sa joue. Il ouvrit difficilement les yeux, se rendant compte qu'il s'était une nouvelle fois endormi... Il ne faisait que cela depuis qu'il était dans la cabane. C'était le seul moyen qu'il avait trouvé pour ne penser à rien d'autre, surtout que Thomas n'avait pas encore eu de nouveaux cauchemars.

Il se releva difficilement sur son lit et regarda la jeune femme à ses côtés. C'était Brenda. Celle-ci lui souriait de toute ses dos et lui caressa le bras du bout de ses doigts.

« Ça va mieux ? Lui demanda-t-elle sans lui laisser le temps de prendre la parole. »

Thomas acquiesça. Il préférait mentir plutôt que de devoir inquiéter son amie qui faisait toujours attention à lui.

« Je sais que tu te sens mal par rapport à Newt. »

Thomas ferma les yeux en entendant la petite brune prononcer le prénom de son meilleur ami. Il les rouvrit quelques secondes plus tôt et la fit taire d'un simple regard.

« Je ne veux pas en parler, dit-il d'un ton brusque.

- Tom..., reprit Brenda avec douceur, tu sais pourtant que tu ne vas pas bien à cause de lui. C'est difficile de ne pas le voir. »

Tom. C'était Teresa qui l'appelait de cette manière habituellement. Et il l'avait tué. Il l'avait tué comme il était en train de tuer Newt en ce moment.

« Ne m'appelle pas Tom. »

La voix emplie de colère du jeune homme claqua dans le silence qui s'était installé entre les deux amis. Thomas vit le sourire de Brenda s'effacer de son visage et il ne sentit pas même une once de remord. Il aimait Brenda ; elle était son amie mais en ce moment, il ne supportait plus que l'on vienne le voir uniquement pour lui parler de Newt. Et Brenda lui rappelait Teresa... Ce qui n'arrangeait pas les choses, car il n'avait toujours pas fait son deuil de celle qu'il avait pris pour une traîtresse avant de se rendre compte qu'elle avait tout fait pour le sauver. Jusqu'à mourir pour lui.

« Je ne te reconnais plus depuis qu'on est ici, Thomas, lâcha dans un murmure la jeune femme en détournant son regard du sien. »

Thomas se mordit la lèvre. Ne pouvait-il donc pas avoir la paix juste cinq minutes dans ce foutu endroit ?

« Tu devrais partir, Brenda, lui dit-il d'un ton calme.

- Thomas...

- Laisse-moi. »

Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent durant un bref instant avant que Brenda ne se décide à se lever non sans lui embrasser le front cette fois-ci. Il fronça les sourcils à ce contact, ayant l'impression que la jeune femme le traitait comme un gosse mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Il se contenta de la regarder fermer la porte derrière elle avec soulagement.

Thomas voyait bien que Brenda essayait de l'aider, et Clint aussi en quelque sorte... Mais il ne voulait pas les écouter. Il ne s'en sentait pas capable ; car les écouter revenait à accepter qu'il ne reverrait plus jamais Newt. Et si cela arrivait... Thomas savait d'avance comment tout cela se terminerait.

La mort.

Que ce soit pour l'un, ou pour l'autre.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**RàR anonymes :**

**Evy :** Je suis désolée mais ta review m'a fait rire (surtout parce qu'on dirait moi quand je m'excite la patate sur des fictions haha), ET OUI QU'ELLE LAISSE NEWT TRANQUILLE NON MAIS !

**Zeinab3397 : **Vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux dans le club Anti-Brenda xD J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu, et merci pour ton avis :D

**Lou42 : **Vous êtes beaucoup à vouloir tuer Brenda, arrangez-vous entre vous pour que chacun ait sa part haha ;) Merci pour ta review !

**.**


End file.
